cruel honor
by Xxhikari-uchihaxX
Summary: Bulma is suspicious of Vegeta's behaviour, while vegeta suffers from visions of seeing two mysterious beings identical to himself along with other symptoms that also plague his well being and with the tournament drawing near vegeta must figure out what is causing all this inconvenience in his life. yet he doesn't know the danger that lies behind the truth.
1. weakened state

Chapter.1

Today didn't seem to be the greatest of days to through a birthday celebration, even if it was for his only son, of all people. Hell, he wouldn't have been there if it was for one of those weakling humans aged another worthless year, but you see, the thing is, it was his son's birthday. He stood beside Trunks as the Demi-Saiyan blow out his candles, and sealed Vegeta's faith. Trunks breathed out his wish, Vegeta all but froze to the spot, Trunks wanted the Prince of all Saiyan to be present for the rest of the celebration. Vegeta paled as he took a seat beside his growing boy, a wave of pain strict headaches crashed over him suddenly, his hand flew to his temples as he willed away the pain.

That happened not too long ago, now he laid on a lawn chair, in cooling shade as the wind picked up and then died down once more, giving the prince a fair amount of wind to cool his overheated body. He lie on his side pressing the thin blanket that Bulma gave him – after being escorted out of the party by Bulma herself- to his shaking body, a splitting headache ran underneath his burning temples, it surely wasn't a great day for this damn party.

Vegeta left the party –partly- because he was having a rough time with the music, and Trunks wanted to be in his present every waking moment he had. He really needed to do something about that, Trunks hadn't picked up the fact that his – father A.K.A role model- was really a serial killer, a psycho pathetic murderer, and that he killed people for the fun of it in his younger days. But the good thing about Trunks aging another year was that he was able to fight in the Adult Divisions, a proud smile fought its way onto the Princes handsome features. Future fights wouldn't have to be a hassle anymore; the boy was old enough now to not be watched in battles.

Proud as he may have been, that feeling was replaced by an unpleasant wave of sudden dizziness, gritting his teeth back and forth and trying not to move and make it worse; Vegeta just stared at the leaves that fell around him. Autumn was approaching, it wouldn't be long until winter settled in and training wouldn't be an option anymore.

In more than 3 weeks from now, the world tournament will open to all, and Vegeta was pumped to be there and compete, and better yet have a fight with Kakarrot if he was lucky. But to his disappointment, this sickness was washing away dreams of even competing.

His eyes must have closed, as the sun was blocked by a large looming shadow out of the corner of his closed lids, opening up, he adjusted to the rays of sunshine before looking. He found his beautiful wife staring down at him with worried eyes. After she escorted him away from the party, she gave him a check over, but found out he was healthy, well as healthy as a Saiyan should be? She held a plate out to him –after eye contact was made- the plate consisted of a tall glass of water, ice-cream, and a huge piece of Rose velvet cheese cake with whipped cream on top.

Settling the plate aside, Bulma made herself comfortable on the bottom of the lawn chair by Vegeta's legs. Bulma looked at the loose strains of hair at her husband's widow peak, he looked different and not as collected, the hollow of his eyes gave his condition away to much, for her sake. Vegeta slowly reached over to retrieve his water with shaky pale hands, he grasped the cold beverage, bringing it over to his discolored lips, he gulped down about a third of the water, before replacing it back.

Bulma gave a sigh of despair, she never seen him this bad and a lot of Saiyan's don't ever get so sick, so why now? What was wrong with him? She watched his every movement with careful measurement, trying to find a clue, a hidden cure? Something?

"The others are wondering where you've been, I had to lie, give you some peace and quiet for once, you know?"Bulma spoke softly as she stroked her Prince's hair with smooth gentle hands. The thought back at the party bugged her, but relieved her that at least Vegeta had caring friends looking out for him.

"So? Where's Vegeta?" Krillin spoke as he searched the area for the crazed Prince, but turned up empty, it was his son's birthday? But yet again Vegeta had been acting weird at the cake blowing, seemed as if he was fighting back pain? Krillin frowned as he looked at Bulma this time, the blue haired goddess seemed to tense at the question.

"H-he seemed to have gone into the house? I don't know why, but he said the noise was getting to him?"Bulma said half nervously as Goku gave her the 'I hardly believe that' look and it put her on edge.

"But he wouldn't have, Bulma? Trunk's birthday wish goes against that, doesn't it?" Yamacha asked as he gulped down some beer, Bulma laughed before she waved them off, saying she would go find him.

That was that, so here she was beside him, but not getting him to move anytime soon.

"What? Are they missing me or something?"Vegeta mumbled tiredly as another wave of dizziness washed over his frame. Bulma smiled sweetly, before becoming serious as she bent down to place a small fragile hand to Vegeta's forehead.

"You're not warm? So you haven't had any other symptoms, beside the headaches?"Vegeta hesitated as he looked back into the parties directions, he hear the music faintly and the chatter of people, mostly that idiot Kakarrot. He looked back over at his wife, she held his hand as worry clouded her usually happy aura. He nodded slowly, hoping to bring a smile to her features, but still felt guilty for lying to her about the dizzy spells, she had enough things to worry about, and he was no exception.

"Oh my Vegeta, you're quite pale, drink some more water. This really got you, didn't it? I'll get an Android to bring a headache tablet for you later on, okay dear." Vegeta waved her off, not wanting to be pampering anymore then was necessary, she smiled before getting up, alone again the prince laid back down to close his tired eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

~ . ~

The whispers, they keep getting louder as time progress on, they slowly begin to morph into an unknown voice?

But I can't pinpoint what it's trying to say?

It's so hot, so dark?

The voice...?

I can hear what it's saying, it's saying?!

"We're so close, so close to freedom, my brother!"

~ . ~

Vegeta's ebony colored eyes flew opened, sitting up hastily he began to choke on the calming air that surrounded him. His hand clutched over his chest, while the other was fisted through his jet black hair. Taking deep calming breathes, the prince looked around franticly, before realizing he was still alone and still in the same spot as earlier. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it; it was a dream, a dream with a scary meaning?

Turning to grab his glass of water, he noticed two round orange tablets placed by his now full glass of water, the Androids Bulma mentioned must have came while he was asleep. Reaching over, he took the tablets into his shaky hand and put them into his dry mouth, while the other brought over the water.

Sighing with relief once the task was done, Vegeta lay back down and closed his tired eyes that were another symptom that concerned the Prince himself, the fatigue. He was beginning to wonder if he inherited a Saiyan disease, and if that was the cause, he hoped it was quick and pain free. Reopening his eyes again, Vegeta almost screamed as he came face to face with Bulma, again. Her expression was beyond worry now, it was concerned filled.

"You're too pale Vegeta! God you look dead, with those purple lips and shadows underneath your lids! I'm taking you into the house so you can rest properly!" Bulma gasped out as she grabbed Vegeta's hand, frowning at this, Vegeta glanced at his reflection from the side table to see that – yes- indeed he was pale, but nothing too concerning?

"I'm fine women, just a little under the weather, besides I'm really not up to the physical task of putting my leg forward of the other, indoors." Vegeta felt wary and unwell to move he seriously doubt it he would make it half way, watching her expression calculatingly, Vegeta knew right then and there what was processing through and out her brain, and he dreaded very bit of it, dearly.

"Seriously Vegeta, I'm not kidding around this time with you, you're clearly unwell and being out here is making it worse! If you won't cooperate with me, then I'll get Goku to come here and take you in himself, or you can stop your foolishness and get up for me! You can lean on my shoulder if you have too." Vegeta groaned, Bulma gave her deadliest death glare as she crossed her arms stubbornly to show her concern for him and how serious she was of getting Goku, all in the same action.

Getting up –that was something entry different all on its own –was harder than Vegeta could ever imagine, his headache was at bay but it began to throb painfully against his skull. Biting back a scream, Vegeta's hand flew up to his temples as the headache flared to life causing the Prince some agony. Bulma chewed the inside of her cheek, she hauled her heavy dazed husband forward, know beyond concerned as she moved.

"W-Women, seriously this isn't such a good idea, I was just fine back there, please I can't!" Upon the urgency in Vegeta's voice scared Bulma even more as she moved faster.

The party was still in full blast, all the kids ran around having the best time of their young lives, and the adults began to continue to wait for their friends arrives. The weight was noticeable then before, Vegeta felt his legs buckle from underneath him, but he used them to get some weight away from Bulma's fragile shoulders, his headache came and went and the farther they went his dizzy spells became more frequent. Bulma moved hastily forward, Vegeta already collapsed once –almost pulling her down with him – and they weren't even half way there yet.

Vegeta felt panic as he knew his legs wouldn't support him a seconded time, and Bulma was already getting tired from lugging him this far, lifting his head to search his surroundings, he was shell shocked to see, he wasn't even that far away from the party and still nobody so them. Turning his head, he tensed, a dark figure stood in the door way. It was no taller than Vegeta himself, they were pretty much the same height – one might say – as they got closer, Vegeta froze all together, the being wore celestial robes, the color ranged from sky blue, to sunshine gold's, and finally bloody crimson, Vegeta searched for the face, but suddenly his vision got blurry as voices began to repeat words in a venomous voice.

"Why, the hesitation? So close, freedom is so close, nearly there, so close, hesitation!?" Vegeta refocused his vision onto a face identical to his, but the eyes were sinister as the being smiled, Vegeta put his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Bulma's main focus was to get inside and lay Vegeta down on the cool couch, smiling as the door neared, she suddenly stopped in her tracks as Vegeta's hand – that was clinging to her wrist this entire time – let go roughly, looking down Bulma didn't know what was going on at first as Vegeta held his mouth and stomach, and then she knew.

"Vegeta, hold it in! We're almost there hone-!" She was caught off, as Vegeta arched over, his eyes wide and unfocused, before blood began to drip out of his mouth, before it spewed everywhere, Bulma screamed as she fell onto her backside, Vegeta deadpanned before falling on his side in his own blood.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she put her hand over her mouth, the music stopped, everybody's attention was on them now; they began to run towards the couple in a wild up roar. Seeing the blood made them stop all together, Goku's eyes travelled from Bulma's terror stricken expression to fall eyes on the Vegeta's pale, and bloody face, he didn't look well!

"W-what happen?" Goku began, as he grabbed her shoulders, when she didn't answer. Trunks shoved his way to the front of the crowd, after he heard his mother's screamed he franticly ran forward, clearly he wasn't fast enough as he arrived upon this crowd. What he saw was something that would never go way; his father lay there in his own blood!

"DAD! Mom!?What happen, what's wrong with him!?" Trunks pulled Vegeta's head upwards, his young face twisted into sorrow as he starred at Vegeta's face.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry. He just got sick all of a sudden, but honestly I don't know what it is? He's healthy." Bulma began to sob uncontrollably as she pulled her hands to her eyes, Goku walked over to comfort her, calming her down before she could tell us anymore.

"So he's been like this for a while now, when did it first show?" Piccolo spoke as he turned away, after starring at Vegeta's pale skin for some time. Bulma whipped at her tears before looking at her husband in pity.

"A month ago, and of course he's too stubborn for help, you know him? Beside the point, he began to develop extreme headaches, sometimes these headaches would get so bad he couldn't move for periods of time, and then the fatigue started, sleeping in all day and all night before waking up the next. He could hardly even train when he got like this, missing spars with you, Goku. Then today he got up saying that the headaches had gotten worse, that we should have postponed Trunks birthday for sometime when he feels better, but of course I didn't listen, god I'm so stupid!" Bulma lifted herself off the ground; she searched Vegeta's being before giving the heads up to bring him, Goku sighed as he picked up Vegeta, he shivered, Vegeta had lost weight as his ribs rubbed against Goku's arms, Trunks followed soon after.

1 week later

Bulma whipped the last of her tears away, she entered the living room, where her Saiyan Prince laid, Vegeta not fairing any better than the day of the party, his normal bronze skin was deadly pale and slick with sweat, loose hair stuck everywhere out of his usually tidy hair style, and a purple hue covered his lips and finally a IV needle and tube was put into his hand to feed notorious through, to help the weaken fighter gain some weight while he slept.

Since the day at the party, Bulma stripped the Saiyan from his skin tight clothing and redressed Vegeta in loose fitting clothing, a white capsule Corp T-shirt and black track pants was what she supplied him with, Trunks never left Vegeta's side for the enter weekend, up until now, he had school to worry about.

Vegeta laid on his side, facing away from her, his usual icy facial features were replaced with pain and discomfort, she couldn't bring herself to move him any further then the living room, the day of the party. For you see, the living room was a much safer and watchful place for Vegeta to recover from, beside's it was a closer place to the medical wing.

"Why now? What's wrong with him, please show me a away, please!?" The scientist mumbled to none as she tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear, she bent over the couch with a wet cool cloth to whip away sweat from Vegeta's feverish brow, his uneven breathing came out in puffs, hitting her face lightly. Bulma was left all alone to care for her fallen Prince, she played around with loose strands of hair that seemed to be Vegeta's bangs at one point in his life, probably when he was smaller, she wondered what Vegeta would have looked like as a child? She should ask him when he wakes up. Falling into deep thought, she didn't noticed that her door bell rang, snapping out of it she got up to get her breakfast ready and brew some good morning coffee. Making her way towards the kitchen, she was stopped in her tracks to a soft, but stern nock on her front door.

Standing in between the kitchen and living room, she breathed out a sigh, looking back down at the wet cloth in her shaking hands; she stared forward, glancing at Vegeta before disappearing behind the hallway corner.

She stormed to the door, grabbing a hold of the doorknob with fierceness she yanked it open, her face red with rage, Vegeta needed to recover, not be woken up.

"What do you think you're doing banging on this door-"Her throat went dry as she pulled her hand over her mouth, blue crystallized gems widen, a small gasp escaped before she gave a startling smile.

"What do you think you guys are doing? I happen to have just gotten up not too long ago, and you decide now to show up after a whole week!?" Bulma crossed her arms; she was pissed at them for not showing their faces over this dreadful filled weekend, Vegeta needed support and she and her son was all that they could give to him.

"We're really sorry about that, honestly, Chichi wouldn't let me leave the house this week, something to do about Goten's seconded birthday? But listen we're here now." Goku said innocently, scratching the back of his head, smiling hopefully.

"How is he holding up, Vegeta that is? We tried to come sooner but we... we were all hold up on other things." Krillin spoke, his eyes avoiding the scientist. Goku looked up as he searched for reassurance, that his sparring partner was alive and healthy and ready for the tournament.

"Well, I guess I can't tell you all to get lost after you actually came, and your answer Goku? You just have to see for your own eyes." Bulma whispered in sorrow, which brought the others into its depths to, Bulma waved them in.

"I heard that Trunks hasn't left Vegeta's side since that day? How is he doing, hard for him to see Vegeta like this, isn't, goes for you too?" Goku asked, he followed his childhood friend through the long corridor to the living room sweet, seeing her like this made Goku's heart hurt with pity. Bulma stopped, making Goku lightly bump into her, she turned her eyes fresh with tears, how did Goku not noticed this before.

"I-I don't n-no know what to do a-anymore Goku, I-I-I'm scared!" By this time, they were with inches from the living room; Vegeta was right around the corner. Goku wrapped her into his strong arms as he rubbed her back, this illness that taken Vegeta was ripping this family apart; they were suffering along with the Prince.

"I'm sure he'll pull through, Vegeta's known to do that, on more than one occasion." Yamacha laughed, but quiet down when Bulma put her index finger to her red lips, they all walked quietly into the living room, Goku went stiff as his breath caught in his throat.

Bulma walked over first to the couch, her hand went to his forehead, brushing his loose strands away from his pale face, Vegeta's brow crunched up before easing up a bit. She smiled sadly before looking up at the guests that stood in stunning silence.

"He hasn't woken up at all since the party. I fear the when he awakens, how hungry he'll be?" Bulma murmured tiredly, Goku walked closer to get a closer inspection of his friend, and then he got the feeling of up most pity for the family again. Up closer, Vegeta looked dead!


	2. the awakening and irresistible hunger

Chapter. 2

The clothing that was supplied for the Prince was soaked right through from his body temperature going out of wrack, Vegeta's skin was pale, his eyes held black rings underneath as he slept, Vegeta's normal hair style was not faring well either as his suppose bangs were starting to regrow and form outwards onto his widows peak. The gang hand nothing to say, but hold pity and sorrow for the Saiyan and hoped for quick recovery. Goku smiled as Bulma knelt down to dab away sweat from Vegeta's brow as the prince continued to sleep.

"That's all me and Trunks could do, and hope he will pull through, but my hope is fading fast along with my heart."Bulma got up onto her feet and walked through the sea of people in her living room, moving towards the kitchen.

"How about I bring you guys some juice and cookies, I want to catch up on life, outside of this house hold, you know?" Laughing, she walked away but was stopped when Piccolo grunted out loudly; she looked at him with a confused expression before it clicked in place.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that Piccolo, one tall glass of water for you."

Smiling sweetly as if nothing was wrong, she turned to the kitchen entry, leaving the earth's fighters to watch over the ill. Goku sighed as he seated himself across from Vegeta and leaned back against the cushions. Krillin spent the time looking at the scientific books along the shelving's but soon retired to looking at Bulma's Capsule Corp magazines after his head could hardly wrap around the larger words that jumped out at him. Yamacha grabbed a movie from a draw, wanting to get something in as Bulma grabbed the snacks from the kitchen.

As for Tien, he starred at Vegeta, his mouth gaping at the irony that of all people to fall ill was this jackass, the once enemy of earth. Shaking his head he placed his thought somewhere more positive for Bulma's sake, Vegeta was one of them now, after he sacrifice his life trying to kill Majin Buu and to fight alongside Goku to finally destroy the creature that killed too many people that Vegeta had all brought back with his wish for life. He knew he was in the wrong and he needed to make it right, by doing this, he was brought back as well.

Giving his confused mind a break he gave his sympathy to the Prince and this time meant it, before retiring to watching the movie Yamacha picked. Still curious how this all happened, he hadn't attended the party that day, due to no communication because he and Chaozu were training off in the northern mountains, never telling anybody was a habit that he never really left them, liking the peace and nature from all the city noises was why he was always up there.

Piccolo glanced around, not one for socializing he stayed put where he was, leaning up against the wall. All that has happen through the past few days was a mystery to him, after the party had ended with Vegeta being hauled into the house and prepped for a brain scan and other medical tests that was beyond his understanding. He left as soon as he heard that Vegeta was stable and was on his way to recovery, leaving to seek out Dende at the look out, even concentrating to find info from elder kami whom he fused with long ago, but came up with nothing when no information was brought to his concern about Vegeta's illness. Immediately visiting Goku after his failure to find the illness, he was still determined to find answers this mystery

. Questions that haven't stopped nagging him since that day, the scene of Vegeta's pale face replaying inside his head over and over again, burning it behind his eyelids forever. Goku was in the middle of planning a birthday party for his youngest, not the one for interrupting he talked to the gentle Saiyan quick as he could without getting involved with his wife, Goku smiled thinly, almost grimy something that he never did.

"To tell you the truth Piccolo, I am as lost about this as anybody? For him to collapse like that after being so healthy not long ago is a head scratcher, Vegeta told me himself, that Saiyan's don't get sick not even with an everyday common cold. He said that our immune systems are ten times as strong as a human." Piccolo left shortly after that, his head buzzing with theories that could explain it but then he came up short when that didn't even work. Focusing back onto the reality, he glanced around the room, watching his 'Friends' engage in activities that you won't normally see these guys ever doing because they were world's strongest warriors, how ironic could this be? They were so caught up in what they were doing might that be watching a over ratted movie or plainly sitting on the couch with others chatting about what they did this weekend or so have it.

What Piccolo heard next startled not only he but Goku as well, the Saiyan stood abruptly making Krillin look up from his magazine out of mere curiosity, Goku's form going ridged, what they hear wasn't a mistake but real, Vegeta made a groaning sound.

"He must be awaking up? Should we grab Bulma, or wait it off it's just nothing?" Krillin stood as he put down his magazine to walk over to Vegeta's side, the Princes face seemed disturbed before reverting to normal, Goku sighed putting his hand behind his head and scratched.

"Best bet is to hold out for a little will, if he moves then our suspicions were correct. Don't know why Bulma's taking so long?" Goku stretched before sitting once again keeping his eyes on the Prince while Piccolo meditated in the corner, probing through Vegeta's mind lightly.

Through the haze, Piccolo heard a voice it was muffled and not clear enough. Slightly pressing a little harder through the hazed mind, Piccolo came face to face with a being, he looked just like Vegeta, but had one thing off about him, and he wore armor on his shoulders, carrying a weapon of some sort behind his back. His eyes were full of evil, there crimson color sending an eerie feeling in waves down Piccolo's spine, as the figure turns his head to the side a smile spreading slowly across his face before placing a gloved finger to his seemly none-existed lips and whispered out a shush before disappearing into the fog that replaced him. Piccolo gasped out as sweat trickled down the side of his face, trying to catch the air that escaped him all at once when that Person appeared, it was unexplainable. How can a full imaged being be inside of Vegeta's mind without looking faded out somehow, that Persona wasn't real? Was it?

"Better get going, I hear him waking up, Piiiiccolo, hahahaha!"

Gasping out in startlement when he was mentally forced out of Vegeta's mind as his meditation was broken, sending the Namekin breathless and scared. What was that!? Goku got up again so fast that he was concerned that me may have pushed something over, breaking it. But when he looked up Goku was running to the kitchen entrance away, his face was surprise.

"Better get going, I hear him waking up, Piiiiccolo, hahahaha!" The being dwelling within Vegeta's subconscious was a threat to Vegeta's well being outside and this thing was what was making Vegeta so ill, well that's what he thinks. Jumping out of though he focused on what was going on around him, Krillin and the others were mingled around Vegeta, looking closer Piccolo go up and walked over to see that Vegeta had moved towards the edge of the couch, his hand falling out the IV swaying ever so slightly that it might have fallen out if the prince was actually awake.

"WHAT! Are you sure, he moved?" Bulma's voice yelled out before falling into a muffled whisper but Piccolo picked up what she said. Looking down, knowing she would be here any minute now, he pressed unanswered questions farther, was it is imagination, was that imagery a trick playing with his mind, was that image there to begin with to force people like himself out of the Princes mind, like a protector shield.

"Vegeta, honey can you hear me, this is Bulma! You've been out for a week, if you can hear me please response!" Goku came running into her kitchen like you wouldn't believe it, while she was in the middle of bringing the snacks out, nearly knocking her over, while breaking at least four of the glasses she had balanced on the tray that held warm chocolate chip cookies and some cream puffs.

"OH MY GOD! Goku what..." Bulma glared as she stepped away from the shattered glass and walked up to the gentle Saiyan, her face matching the perfect image of the prince's infamous cold glares. Her piercing eyes meeting his. Cringing away, Goku glanced down at the floor to all the shattered glass that decorated the titled floor before looking back up.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I'll buy you brand new ones, but this is not the time to dwell on this! Vegeta moved, he might be waking up!" Bulma dropped everything else that was in her hands due to her shock as she stood there with an unbelieving expression planted on her face.

"WHAT!" She finally yelled out as her mind began to spin, Vegeta might be waking up! Goku stepped forward hastily to steady his overwhelmed friend, Bulma shook her head, sending curly blue locks everywhere before pushing past everyone else to get to Vegeta, while storming into the Living room.

Immediately she bent over Vegeta. Hoping for him to awaken from his dead like slumber, hoping to see those beautiful inky coloured eyes, and hear his sarcastic tone, and dark chuckle that up until now that, she's missed greatly.

"V-Vegeta, please talk, say my name again, anything." Bulma's lip began to tremble as her hopes diminished; Goku patted his friends shoulder trying to comfort the petite woman.

"Give him time Bulma, maybe this is a sign?" Goku comforted, as they looked at Vegeta for what seemed like an hour but they were soon rewarded with another movement and a mumble.

Vegeta shifted over onto this back, before mumbling out a name, they leaned in to catch it and what they got was most unexpected.

"Bulma." Was what he said, the blue haired genius was up on her feet and kneeling down beside the Saiyan, while reaching out to clasp his hand with an anxious face.

Piccolo paced the length of the living room before crossing his arms and giving a heavy sigh of irritation, wasn't Vegeta supposed to be waking up soon? Just as the imagery said he would, so why was he taking so long.

"OH!" Everybody turned in startlement as Bulma moved closer to Vegeta's face, desperate for his eyes to just open.

In the mist of giving up she gave on last squeeze to his hand, as she slowly began to back up but was soon rewarded with a response of a faint squeeze. Vegeta's hand clamped down on her's with equal pressure while he gently moved his hand to entwine Bulma's hand with his.

"Vegeta, this is Bulma if you can response please do!" Bulma pleaded, She just wanted this all over with, to have Vegeta the way he was before this took him, causing more grief then she can handle, she really truly loved him.

"God, you're so annoying, can't you just shut up for like a minute!" Was the response she received? Large eyes fell down to watch inky black eyes open sleepy, his mouth was in a thin line as his eyes glanced around his surroundings. Goku pushed his way in the front a wide grin spread across his face at the scene, Vegeta was finally awake.

"V-Vegeta! Oh my god... how do you feel?" Bulma was about to burst into tears, but then her concern swallowed the up feeling as she looking into his eyes; he seemed to be still trying to get his senses up and working again after being down for so long. His first move- startled a lot of them- was bring up his arm that supported the Iv tube and ripping it out of his arm.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed rushing over to grab his bleeding forearm, his face cringed as his ears ringed, Bulma noticed and stopped attending to the wound when it started to heal up slowly, but that was all she needed to see, to know he was okay.

"I'm sorry! B-But don't do that again, you almost gave about half of us heart attacks! What happen if that didn't heal up because you were still sick?" Bulma talked quieter for Vegeta's sensitive hearing, which was very sensitive still, he could usually get by a day without cringing, but yet again he just woken up from a longer sleep than normal so his senses were on full alert.

"That doesn't matter Women, what matters right now is getting food into my belly, I'm half starving here!" Goku laughed as he walked over to look down at his friend, Vegeta slowly but happily got up from the couch, stretching his legs, cracking every bone in his body before moving on to the kitchen, hugging Bulma without even thinking about it, and moved on into the kitchen.

"I'm glad he's acting normal again, I guess that's what counts here, I guess we will leave you Bulma, you need this moment." Krillin spoke, his smile matched Goku's a he waved goodbye while he walked out, followed by Tien and Yamacha. The only Two that stayed was Piccolo and Goku who then followed Bulma into the kitchen. But they noticed their mistake when they walked into the kitchen and instantly regretted their decision. Vegeta was sitting their eating, not stopping once to catch a quick breather, his mind was completely ignoring them as he focused on chewing and swallowing. Goku starred at the mount of food on the counter, his stomach grumbling loudly, rubbing it tenderly he looked up at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, can I join in?" Goku moved closer to the Saiyan, but Vegeta didn't make a move to slow his eating and reply, treading a little closer in a cautious zone, he kind of knew what Vegeta was like when he was starving, the Prince got aggressive. Turning the threat into nothing, he scared even Goku and usually Vegeta couldn't do that anymore, not since the Prince turned good, mildly good. Now since Vegeta hadn't eaten in an entire week the younger Saiyan didn't know what to expect from him.

"Vegeta? Can I please eat some?" Goku tried again, his stomach tightening when this time, Vegeta stopped for a second to answer him with a quick sharp.

"No." Frowning before shoving the noodles in his mouth chewed and then swallowed and the cycle repeated itself once more. Bulma giggled as Vegeta rejected the other for food, but Piccolo felt the nervousness rolling off the Younger Saiyan as if he was afraid to take food away from Vegeta. Goku tried again, wanting something to settle his upset stomach walking a tab bit closer than before he cringed when Vegeta growled low in his throat. It was a warning to back off. 

Treading on thin ice Goku walked even closer this time, he could feel the body heat coming off the other, in waves as he ate, gulping down his fright he began to ask.

"Just something small, I won't ask you later, maybe a piece of that steak?" Vegeta's anger raised with every word Goku said. He was starved and that fucking guy wanted HIS food! Goku fell back, hard on his spine as Vegeta turned his way, the prince's eyes glowing a sinister crimson colour that struck the younger to the core, getting up; Vegeta eyes still holding the other's Goku got pale as Vegeta's energy sky rocketed, surpassing even he in strength.


	3. it can sing?

A/N: hey I'm here with another chapter of cruel honor, and I have something to say before we start...I'm only the editor for this ! Shocker not really but the person I am editing this for wrote it. We both share an account to publish stories we make on here, but since she couldn't figure out how to publish, I helped her and then the duo was born. I edit and publish while she writes the story. All story credits mostly go to her and we DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR OUR OCS AND MOSTLY THE WHOLE PLOT.

Chapter. 3

"Shellfish fuck you are! Kakarrot, no you can't have my food!" Vegeta growled as his energy kept grew to suffocating circumstances, Piccolo grabbing his throat as the air began to become dense. Bulma fell to her knees coughing as she grabbed her throat in alarm when she could no longer get the needed air in. Goku struggled to turn to see what that noise was and screamed out as he looked up to find Vegeta flaring with ki around his body starring at Kakarrot menacingly until he noticed the distressed look on Bulma's face before she collapsed on the ground still struggling to breath. His eyes instantly widened before the ki surrounding his body disappeared. The blue haired scientist still struggled to capture all the last breath before fainting. Hate and anger forgotten, Vegeta's eyes reverted back to normal.

"BUULMA!" The energy that flown through the air disappeared in the blink of an eye as Vegeta ran over to his wife, sliding his hands underneath the base of her tiny back he picked her up. While pressing his ear to her chest, checking for the heart beat that thrummed rhythmically. Relief flooded through him as the last of the tense energy left his body, picking her limp form off the cold floor; he walked into the kitchen with no emotions on his face.

Goku still transfixed onto the floor, shook in horror as the last of the energy the other portrayed vanished, Piccolo inhaling finally gaped as he watch the older Saiyan leave, before sharing a glance with his friend. Getting up Goku walked over to the Namek to discuss what just happened, food long forgotten, they both peeked into the living room.

Vegeta sat normally beside Bulma, who seem to be waking up, his eyes were closed as his hands entwined with themselves, sighing to himself calmly. What happened back there, he remembered hearing Kakarrot talking to him, wanting food from his mound on the counter, but then he couldn't remember anything after that? He then found himself staring into Bulma's eyes before she clasped to the floor. What could have happened to make this occur? Just remembering her distressed eyes made him snarl and look away from his awakening wife in shame.

Bulma found herself laid down on a soft material, but wasn't she in the kitchen? Groaning when she tried swallowing, she was soon interrupted when a hand grasped hers gently. Startled and fatigued she flinched away instantly while being on high alert.

"Women, it's me." Upon hearing that 'absurd nickname' and rich raspy voice she knew, she opened her eyes and starred into obscure orbs, making a sigh of relief he pulled away to give her some room while he starred down at her in concern,

But before he could ask if she was alright tears started to stream down her face as she quickly embraced him in a large bear hug.

His shock wasn't compared to how much relief washed over himself as he hesitantly hugged back. She wasn't upset, sad or scarred of him.

"Ohh Vegeta! I'm glad your alright you had me scared for a while. The thought of you not being able to wake up, kept gnawing at me, but..." She paused, taking in his healthy glow, his once pale skin now a beautiful bronze again, the hollow of his eyes gone, his clouded over eyes gone too, leaving him with shiny obscure orbs, his bangs pushed back into place and his hair shiny as well.

"What, what are you looking at?" Vegeta brows came together to form a scowl, Bulma smiled before hugging him even tighter than before, blushing the Prince wrapped his hands around the slim waist of his wife.

Goku and Piccolo smiled but couldn't shake off the latest event that bugged bother of them, even though Vegeta was at normal level and healthy again, it still doesn't explain the over whelming power he demonstrated to them earlier - including Bulma- if she remembered, but the real head scratcher was how did the Prince gain that much power in a matter of seconds? Did he always have this power and didn't now? They couldn't be for sure as they looked back, to the spot the Prince once stood to see burnt markings that were still so fresh you could still see the smoke coming from it. Frowning, they both entered the living room to see that Vegeta was gone and Bulma was just heading into the kitchen when they entered.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked glad to see his friend up and well, Vegeta knew how to care for her; it was a good thing they were together.

"He went to take a shower, and change. He says that you two should be gone by the time he gets back, so I guess I don't have much to say to you." Goku laughed, a fake but slightly real laugh that he could muster up in that awkward moment, he was still shaken in his boots, he better listen. He didn't want to run into the other, not until Bulma gives them the heads up that Vegeta has fully recovered.

"Okay, I'll let myself out then, see you Bulma. Chichi wants an update sometime so whenever he's fully recovered please give her the heads up." Bulma nodded clearly have forgotten about her girlfriend. Chichi was like someone who could listen and help with problems, she was a person you could trust and cry in front about boy problems. _Not that she had boy problems..._

"Of course, I'll give her a call once the symptoms leave, and he's fully recovered." Waving goodbye, Goku put his index and middle finger to his forehead; before quickly vanishing along with Piccolo, who put his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder before he completed the motion.

Once they were gone Bulma breathed out a sigh, walking into the kitchen she screamed in outrage. Her floor was damaged, the singed spot beside the counter –that had little to no food left on it- was huge, upon closer examination it was burnt right through the tile, like lava was spilt on this one certain spot. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she exhaled angrily before walking away, leaving to check up on her husband/patient who should be done his shower by now.

Upstairs was a whole different story, after taking the soothing hot shower that got rid of the aches and pains that he had received while sleeping, Vegeta was in the middle of getting dressed, pulling his jeans up over his ass when he suddenly felt his stomach lurch, his hand instantly flying to his mouth. He quickly Ran into the master bathroom, he then bent down and emptied his breakfast out. Panting heavily he carefully sat down beside the toilet, his hands gripping his stomach, bronze skin drain of color once more. Getting up he bent over the sink to the tap and poured water into his dry mouth, spitting it out and then leaning back, while wiping his mouth.

"Vegeta? Are you in here?" Bulma called from the door, she just opened it and instantly felt something wrong, looking around their bedroom she noticed the clean red T- shirt lying on the king sized bed, but no pants? Spotting something from the corner of her eye, she turned and what she had failed to first see was the closed bathroom door. Walking over, she stopped her hand from going for the door handle half way, there was noises, heavy panting?

"Vegeta! Are you okay?" Her voice taking on a concern tone, she shouldn't state the obvious, of course he wasn't, he was still in recovery. Twisting the door handle, the sight that was among her was a slightly wavering Vegeta before her eyes, soon her walking turned into running. Before Vegeta could fall over she quickly caught him while gently easing him to the floor. She checked for injuries, but came up with none. Turning him over, Bulma covered her mouth to stifle a scream, he was paler then she has ever seen him, a light hue of green tint spread across his nose. Smelling the room and taking in the scent for the first time, she recognized it as vomit. He was sicker then she originally thought, and need to be bed ridden until farther notice. Grabbing underneath Vegeta's arms she began to drag the Saiyan out of the bathroom, to the bed. Once she had him in the bed, she fell beside him to the floor, panting out in exhaustion.

"N-N-Never d-doing that again, ah my back!"

4 Days Later

Bulma screamed in frustration, she has been down in her lab this whole time and not once has she gotten close to figuring out what was wrong with Vegeta, he has been vomiting, saying his back hurts, blacking out, and finally the fatigue, falling asleep when he's training, eating or even just sitting he would randomly fall over in a deadpan. This was dangerous so she has taken the time to putting up Camera's around the house, to insure his safety.

"Mom! Dad is acting weird?" Trunks spoke out as soon as his foot touch the pure white tiles of the lab. Bulma walking over, while taking her lab coat off as she did, she looked at her son with crossed arms.

"What do you mean weird? Like of fatigue or attitude wise?" Trunks shook his head.

When Trunks got home that day when Vegeta had awoken, he was so happy, but now he really couldn't take it anymore, to find your father almost crushed in the gravity room while sleeping was something that really set off alarms. Trunks began to start walking as Bulma followed to hear her sons answer.

"No, he's surprisingly happy today and the other thing, his eyes have changed color? It's weird." Bulma stopped walking, looking at her son in puzzlement. Changed color? Vegeta's eyes don't change color, do they?

"What color?" She asked hesitantly before continuing walking. Trunks took two steps at a time before he twisted his head to the side to look at his mother.

"They are icy blue, something like yours but more brighter and intensified." Trunks finished the description of the color that supposedly her husband has. Getting to the door that leads to house, they braced themselves before opening the door.

Trunks and Bulma walked in to find the hallway dark and empty, no Vegeta? Trunks looking around, opening his room and then the bathroom right across he became confused.

"I told him to wait right here, while I went to fetch you?" Bulma walking farther into the house, her nose was struck with the most delicious smell she has ever witnessed.

"He's in the kitchen." She said snapping back into serious mode. Trunks walking a passed she to get there first immediately froze. When they entered they had nearly forgotten what they were doing. To their horror Vegeta stood there with a bowl of pancake mix, pouring it onto the hot pan that was set on the oven, his back was facing them. Bulma couldn't believe her ears when Vegeta began to sing, as he flipped the pancakes skillfully, like he has done it for years.

( impossible male version shontelle)"I remember years ago. Someone told me I should take, caution. When it comes to love. I did I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusions, my mistake I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, Impossible. Impossible, Impossible."

Vegeta flipped the pancake high before slamming it down back into the pan; his gloves were to the side, meaning he was using his bare hands to cook! Trunks couldn't hold his shock in anymore; he had to catch this on tape as he walked away from the scene. But Bulma starred in shock at that voice, Vegeta's voice was...incredible!

"Vegeta! Are you feeling okay?" Bulma was stunned now, gods when your stubborn, prideful husband starts to cook and sing with a voice of an angle, you know something is wrong.

Vegeta placed the cooked pancakes onto the platter he has chosen to the side before turning to face her, she stepped back, scared. His eyes, just like Trunks described them, but he was also smiling, like not a smirk, but a smile that was true.

"Hey Bulma, come, breakfast should be ready soon. Where is Trunks? Go tell him breakfast is going to be soon." Dumbfounded and to scared to disobey her husband she went to seek out her first born. Finding him digging in one of the cupboards in the her office, she was incline to asking what he was doing, but paused when he pulled out the item he's been searching for, a camera.

"What's that for?" She asked but knew the question; he wanted to video tape Vegeta singing and show the Z fighters at a gathering.

"I need you to coax dad into singing another song!" He said quickly as he pushed past her to get to the kitchen, walking silently along they arrived to a beautiful seated table, pancakes and orange juice on one side, while the maple, peanut butter, and butter was on the other.

"Sit, then we can all eat." Vegeta's voice protruded from behind them, they turned startled, and his face was spread into a welcoming smile that made Bulma get goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Dad, can you sing one more song, please if you don't mind?" Trunks interjected as he pulled out his camera, and smiled sweetly, Vegeta blinked before nodding.

"Any song requests? That might please you?" Bulma perked up as she watched her son press the record button and started to point it at Vegeta, who waited for a request.

(katy perry dark horse male version)"Katy Perry – Dark horse!" Bulma nearly shouted as she smiled excitedly up at her husband. Vegeta nodded as he took his glass of water from the counter, took a drink and then began.

"I knew you were. You were gonna come to me. And here you are. But you better choose carefully. Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything and everything. Make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only. But don't make me. Your enemy, enemy. Enemy. So you want to play with magic. girl, you should know what you're falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once your mine, once your mine. **There's no going back!"** Vegeta finished, breathing heavily as he took his glass of water and downed it with one gulp.

"Is that all, can we eat now?" Bulma felt her knee's buckle as she felt her heart melt away into her chest cavity, Trunks push the record button again to stop it, putting the camera aside as he sat done, Bulma got there eventually as she willed her legs to move forward, Vegeta sat and began to eat.

7 Minute Later

Bulma sighed tiredly as she walked into her and Vegeta's bedroom today was too bizarre to even explain, for what happened, but that can wait for another day when Vegeta wasn't acting like a crazy pregnant person. Speaking of Vegeta, he was curled up on the bed, his hand gripping a book. Waking over she removed the book and placed it on his side of the bed, leaning down she kissed him on his cheek.

"Augh, what are you doing." Vegeta's voice spoke, Bulma pulling back quickly, she swore he was fast asleep just a minute ago. Sitting up groggily he began to cough harshly that didn't sound very good, grabbing his throat Vegeta rubbed it.

"Augh, my throat's sore. Why is my throat so sore?" Vegeta said, his voice did fade in and out will he talked, looking back into the events that occurred today and she almost smacked herself.

_After supper Bulma couldn't help it but ask Vegeta to sing one last song for her, before she went back to her lab to do the inventions that needed her attention. He nodded and smiled happily before thinking of a song that would fit his face scrunch into thought; he shot up after a while and began to sing to his choice of song. Which was longer but it held Bulma shiver with over whelmed love, Vegeta smiled before retiring to his room, saying he's going to go read for a while._

"You sang." Bulma blurted out, Vegeta starred at her with black beady eyes when she made amove to answer his question. His face was priceless, he opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out but a small.

"What?" Bulma smiled, cupping her mouth, she hollered for Trunks to bring the camera. Footsteps could be heard running past their room and down the stairs before disappearing. Vegeta grabbed his head, shaking away an oncoming headache, looking up he watched his wife stride across the room, to the bathroom. She came out minutes later with a bottle of cough and cold syrup and a spoon; she thrust the items into his hands before sitting beside him.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with theses?" He looked pass the bottle to shrink back at the look of annoyance that spread itself across his wife's face. Bulma snatched the spoon away from his hands, then the bottle of cough and cold before doing the steps for him.

"Here, now just put the spoon in your mouth and swallow the syrup, your throat should feel better after a while." Vegeta grabbing the spoon out from Bulma's out stretched hand, taking it into his mouth, spitted it out instantly.

"Blaugh! That is sickening! Tastes, awful." Vegeta put his hand to his mouth, wishing away the taste; Bulma snickered as she set the cough and cold syrup aside. Trunks came bursting in; leaning over onto his knee's to catch his breath before lifting the camera up for his mother. Bulma smiled as she walked over to claim the item, a very rare item that had a very rare video displaying the Prideful Prince of All Saiyan's singing in the kitchen. Opening the files to the videos Bulma scrolled down to find the video; Vegeta sat there glaring knowing this was going to be embarrassing. Selecting the video, Bulma turned the sound up before turning the screen towards her husband; he instantly took the camera in his hands and watched.


	4. suspicions

A/N: hey back with another chapter for cruel honor, this chapter here has quite a surprise so I can't wait to hear your reactions. And I also have the ages for the characters in thy storie so here they are

Vegeta:29

Goku:26

Bulma:32

Chichi:34

Piccolo:490

Tien:35

Krillian:30

Yamacha:32

Gohan:19

Goten:14

Trunks:16

Aiden:136393

Aizen:10263

Dende:18

Videl:18

Chapter. 4

Throwing the camera across the bedroom it busted into pieces on impacted, but little did Vegeta know, Trunks had another copy of the video and wasn't to upset when the camera was thrown. Bulma cringed as her wall became indented, turning she shrank even farther away at Vegeta's down cast look, his out stretched hand folding into a fist.

"Why did you video tape me! Whatever gave you the thought of fucking doing that?" Vegeta yelled, wincing his hand flew to this throat. Bulma rolled her eyes, grabbing his knee she leaned forward.

"You need to rest; you don't need to worry about things as futile as a Video of you singing. You are still in a recovery zone, stressing, will only make it worse." Pushing him over onto the bed she got up and nudged her son towards the door, Vegeta grumbled still pissed about that video, but now it was gone so like his wife said, don't worry about it. Snuggling under the covers of his side of the bed, he closed his tired eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

Bulma watched her Prince fall asleep, making sure nothing would disturb him, she locked the inside of the door before leaving. Turning, she almost ran into Trunks who had been standing by watching her, his eyes were full of doubt that pulled at her heart.

"Trunks? Honey what's wrong?" Pulling her sweater closer around her thin fragile body she walked a little bit closer to him. Concern sketched across her face, Trunks bit his lip before looking up at his mother.

"Is he ever going to get better? Are we ever going to stop looking out for him?" Trunks whispered as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, his lavender hair hiding his blue eyes, her eyes, the one thing that he inherited from her.

"Of course, this is Vegeta were talking about. He seems to be getting better every day, he's just... Tired." Now she doubted even her own words, she looked back to the room that held her weakened husband and then her son, he lowered his head.

"It's been 1 week and 4 days mother, he had gotten worse, you're merely lying to yourself!" Bulma backed up in horror at her sons words, was it that noticeable, was she hiding her doubt by believing he was getting better, that he was doing fine?

"TRUNKS! How could you say such a thing! About your father, he n-needs our s-support! He needs his f-family to be there when he p-pulls through! And you're... You doubt him of ever getting well!"Bulma had now raised her voice, tears of hurt and disbelieve in her eyes as she watched her son. Trunks wide eyed at the outburst, let his own tears fall. He couldn't blame her or himself, he was a shame that he even made his mother cry. He was making her beliefs and hopes of his father ever getting better get crush under his boot.

"I-I'm sorry Mother, I'm just as scared as much as you! I don't want nothing to happen to dad, and your right he needs our support." Trunks walked away, not wanting to upset his mother further, Bulma watched her first born walk away. Falling to her knees she began to cry, in the cold dark hallway.

1 Day Later

Vegeta sighed as he walked along with his wife; they had went to the son's house today. Not something he would do but went along to just get out of the house for once. He had been bed ridden, almost killed himself by falling asleep in the mist of having a bath, vomited half of his lunch, breakfast and supper in the toilet, excused of having mood swings, and his back was killing him. So yeah he did need to get out and do something, so his wife suggested going for supper at Goku and Chichi's house.

"Are you sure, you're up for this?" Bulma asked as she gave him a concerned glance over her shoulder as she got ready for the day. While I stood there in my pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt, I gave her a tired shrug before actually replying to her.

"I need get out of here some way, so I'll tag along with you two." Vegeta stretched his muscles before walking over to his wardrobe, opening it; he reached for his usual trade mark gloves, before taking the time to pick out his actual outfit. Pulling out a white tank top and a grey shirt, he throws the clothing on to the bed before moving to collect his pants and a jacket. Taking out a nice pair of darker grey jeans he looked around for a belt, before spotting it hanged on one of his hooks. Finally he grabbed a black hoodie that Bulma really liked on him, before picking up his black boots that Trunks got him for his birthday last year.

"What time are we leaving, Women?!" Vegeta yelled as he heard the blow dryer going from within the bathroom they shared, a couple of seconds ticked by before she stuck her head out.

"About 5:00, we have an hour to get ready so you better get dressed." Vegeta glared as she disappeared behind the door once more to finish off her hair. Grabbing his gloves he thrust each one on before clothing himself completely, walking over to the mirror he was surprised at how much he has changed with dressing himself. Before back when he had no clue what to do on Earth and how to dress. He simply dressed in his blue spandex clothing, white boots, and gloves, but now that dressing style was thrown aside for a newer fashion, and he rocked it.

Getting down to tie his boots he was suddenly took over by a dizzy spell, as they call them, stopping to let it pass he was taken back when two pair of feet stood outside of his vision, not Bulma's, they were dark navy blue, with buckles running up, they stopped at the calf. Not wanting to look up he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them to see they were gone.

"I'm going crazy, yep that's got to be it." Vegeta shaked his head, before returning to tie his favorite boots, getting up his attention went to the door of the bathroom, as Bulma stepped out. She wore her hair in a messy up due with two beautiful pins, looking at what she was wearing was casual and not to fancy but something attention wise to on lookers from a far. She wore a peach colored lacy dress, with a cute wooden design belt around her thin waist, and cute lacy white shoes that went perfectly with the dress.

She took one look at Vegeta and almost died with surprise, he looked even sexier than normal. His bed head gave him a messy look as one piece of bang fell into his face, his dark coal orbs shone with smugness that was never there to being with.

"Wow, you look... You look amazing!" Bulma smiled as she crossed the thrush hold, closing the gap between them as she put her hands on his broad shoulders. Looking down, she smiled with glee when she spotted the designer belt she gave him last year that he thought was ugly. Vegeta sighed as he pushed back his bang to the side, looking down at his wife; she played with his strings from his hoodie.

"So? When are we going?" He whispered, catching her attention as she looked up into crimson eyes, she backed up in fright. His voice was husky and thick with smooth gentleness that he never held before, as his eyes raked over her's with no recognition in them.

"I'll go get Trunks, and then we can all aboard the plane." She said quickly, not wanting to trigger anything while he was like this, but what didn't make sense was why were his eyes crimson? The only time she ever seen his eyes change, was an intense blue, but this was something else. Vegeta smirked as he walked away from her to the door, his movements graceful and different. Not like his usually way, with pride and arrogance, it was like he was a whole different person like when his eyes were blue?

"Trunks! Are you dressed, your father and I are ready to aboard the plane." She stood outside of her son's room, respecting his privacy, a lot of shuffling could be heard behind the door before it unlocked and Trunks peeked out. His newly fresh hair cut looked stunning on him, as he smiled before opening the door the whole way, dressed in a designer t –shirt that he got from an expensive store, underneath an equally expensive jacket. The jacket was one of a kind, from a store that only just designed it, Bulma wanted it shipped to Capsule Corp after she found out, it was a perfect gift for Trunks 15th birthday last year. He wore greyish blue jeans, fitted with a white belt, and some high tops to go along with his outfit.

"I didn't know what else to wear so I sort of panicked, but this is what I put together?" He shrugged looking down and making sure he wasn't over dressed for dinner. Bulma hugged her son before giving him the thumbs up.

"You look fine, compare to Vegeta, your average. Wait until you see what your father decided to wear." Trunks raise his brow, before following his mother through his house; Vegeta was leaning up against the plane with a serious face held firmly in place. Trunks was speechless, his mother was truly right about him being average compared to his father, yet the only thing that wasn't rocking him with the outfit was the slight scowl on his face. You would think that something was wrong but his eyes opened a seconded later revealing the piercing crimson orbs.

Trunks flinched back as they looked into deep into his soul, before Vegeta looked at Bulma; she smiled before opening the door to the plane. Vegeta walked into the plane without a word spoken to either one, Bulma shrugged at Trunks questioning stare, as they boarded the plane as well.

"You look better today dad, get enough sleep?" Trunks question as he sat in the passenger seat beside his mother, not brothering to ask why is father didn't take it first. Vegeta grunted as he looked out his window not wanting to say anything back, Trunks sighed and left the question hanging in the air.

Upon arriving, Vegeta saw Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten all standing out in the front yard, their faces all in a different form of welcoming. Bulma waved out the front window as she landed the plane, Trunks was the first one out as he ran away with Goten. Bulma was the seconded as she opened the plane's doors; her smile was warming as she hugged her friends.

"Where is ? Don't tell me he's still sick?" Gohan said with dismay, ever since Vegeta fell ill, nobody has seen the other Saiyan for quite some time , Bulma smiled before she glanced at the planes open doors.

"Vegeta, come out here." Goku's sadden look, suddenly brighten up as they heard footsteps echo out from the inside of the plane, before Vegeta stepped out. Goku's froze, Chichi gasped out, Gohan almost screamed. Vegeta looked different.

"What? Can't you at least be respectful and say hello!" Vegeta's crimson eyes glared as he walked over to Bulma, Goku frowned at the eye color as he watched Vegeta's movements, they also have changed. Chichi tried to get a grip on herself, as she glanced at Vegeta one more time before gasping out. She wouldn't have admitted this all those years ago, but now she couldn't hold her option on the other, he was a head turner. Handsome to the bone, he was the Prince he always claims to be. Walking over to her best friend, she smiled politely before speaking.

"How about we leave these three boys to do their things, while we do some catching up in the house, dinner won't be ready for another hour." Bulma let go of Vegeta's shoulders, her face agreeing with her friend as she looked up at the Prince.

"Are you sure, you're ready for a spar? You're really not fully recovered, yet." Goku frowned at Bulma, why would she bring him if he wasn't fully recovered, wasn't that the agreement a month ago the last time he saw them. That Bulma would only seclude a day with them is Vegeta was recovered and up for it.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much women. Besides Kakarrot and his Brat will probably bring me back if something went wrong." Vegeta grounded out as he looked up; his eyes piercing into Bulma's, the scientist laughed a nervous sigh before confronting the eerie Prince with a gentle smile.

"I'm just worrying about those... mood swings of yours." Vegeta growled as he took a step forward, his eyes blazing with anger, Bulma looked calmly up at the Saiyan before putting her index finger to his chest.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry there not mood swings ha-ha, now go. I just want you to be safe and come straight back if you feel sick." Vegeta rolled his eyes before taking off, leaving a giant crater behind, Goku and Gohan fell flat on their butts in shock as the ground shook from underneath them.

"MY LAWN!" Chichi shrieked as she sank to her knees in despair, she looked at the fading blue streak in the sky and frowned.

"I'm sorry Chichi; he's been acting weird as of late though. He couldn't hold a glass cup a week ago without crushing it; he dented one of my Handy Helper Android after an hour of interaction with it. He said it wanted to hand shake, so he did and gave into the sightless of pressure and he indented its hand." Bulma shaked her head as she rubbed her hand, Goku gasped at the huge bruise that folded around the palm of his friend's hand.

"D-Did he do that to you?" Goku came around the crater and took Bulma's hand in his; the bruise was new and still very painful, as Bulma jerked at his gentle touch.

"H-He didn't mean to, if that what you're asking. I was working in my lab late at night and was working with oils and grease from one of my planes, and some dripped farther away than I thought and I got up and...slipped. Vegeta was just coming down and the only thing he could reach was my hand, so he did just that but what he wasn't expecting was the pressure to get out of hand. He let go and walked away, hasn't talked to me all that much after that. He would never hurt me, Goku, you know that."

Goku understand and let go of her hand, Chichi walked up from behind Bulma and coached her inside to take some pain killers. While Goku and Gohan were left outside, they took to the sky and searched for the Prince.

"Wow, do you feel that Dad?" Gohan said as he floated ahead with wide eyes, Vegeta energy was surpassing his dad's in power and strength, the smaller Saiyan was a little bit farther south, as Goku and Gohan took off in that direction.

"I do Gohan, and I'm impressed. This isn't the first time he has shown his true potential; Vegeta is strong, stronger than me." Gohan stopped in his tracks with an awe look at his all powerful father, Goku keep flying as he looked down at the forest, as he spotted Vegeta sitting on a boulder. His one knee was set up against his chest, his eyes closed with a grim expression hanging onto his pale face.

"Hey Vegeta! Ready for a spar?" Goku spoke out happily as he landed nearby. He looked at the silent Prince; Vegeta opened his eyes slowly before he was right in Goku's face in a flash.

"Why not." The prince said as he backed off, Gohan turned to look at Goku's face, and what was there was slight fear and confusion. Gohan was as confused as his father, how did Vegeta get so fast?

"Okay so do you want to start?" Vegeta said with a smirk, the same smirk that Goku first seen on the Princes face all those years ago. The evil and corrupted smirk that Vegeta had was present now; Goku took a step back, his palms getting clammy as he took his stance. Vegeta's crimson eyes gleamed in the light as he bent into his fighting stance, Goku gasped out.

This wasn't Vegeta, the Stance it was all wrong. Vegeta's legs were separated in a graceful formation; his left hand was put by his side in a weird symbol. Goku didn't recognize it as one of earth's martial arts symbols; no it seemed alien and foreign to him. Vegeta's right hand was pulled up to his face with his index finger and middle finger put together. Goku lowered his head, peering at the ground.

"Are we starting or not Kakarrot." Vegeta said gentler, Goku snapped his head up to seek out gorgeous crystal blue eyes, Vegeta was now smiling his stance not as tense, it was smoother looking and graceful. His stance was back to normal, how he knew it.

"Yeah sure, whenever you're ready Vegeta." Goku now slightly more relaxed fell into his position as he blasted into Super Saiyan, waiting for Vegeta to follow. But Vegeta stood there with a smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm ready... been ready _forever_." Goku squinted at the last word; his mind breaking it down, Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him with a smile that chilled Goku to the bone.

Chichi took a couple of tablets out of a bottle and a cup of tea for Bulma as they sat in the living room to catch up on a few things. Bulma smiled as she took the cup and orange tablets with a quiet _**thank you**_.

"So tell me, how are you two holding up with Vegeta being sick? Trunks seemed fine?" Bulma looked up at the ceiling as she thought of a reasonable answer, but something else was more important of a question that she needed answered.

"C-Can men... Get pregnant?" Chichi spit out her tea as she stared at her friend with a bewildered expression.

"Absolute not! Unless you mean Saiyan's? What are getting at here, Bulma?" Bulma leaned forwards with a calm expression as she grasped her cup harder as she drew in a sharp take of air before answering.

"I've had my suspensions earlier on in the month, but now I think I'm right about it. I have come to the conclusion that Vegeta is Pregnant."


	5. the mark

Chapter. 5

_From the last Chapter_...

"_Oh, I'm ready... Been ready __**forever**__."_

"_I've had my suspensions earlier on in the month, but now I think I'm right about it. I have come to the conclusion that Vegeta is Pregnant."_

Vegeta flipped over Goku's back with ease as he turned and elbowed the other in the stomach, Goku went flying through tree after tree before colliding with solid rock. Vegeta then appeared beside him after he got back up, a knee to the stomach before an elbow crushed down to his back sending him further into the rubble. Vegeta jumped back gracefully as he did a back flip onto the boulder he was originally sitting on before they got started.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing, his super Saiyan father getting beaten by a none super Saiyan, and that Saiyan was Vegeta who seemed to think this fight was like walking through a park, his smile was all to creepy to stand. Pulling his young eyes way he looked at his father, Goku looked stunned.

Goku sat up from the rubble with a painful look as he rubbed his stomach and head, squinting he saw that Vegeta was sitting back on the boulder smiling happily. The larger Saiyan growled as he got up from the ground and stalked over towards the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta's smile disappeared as he flipped over the rock with his hands as his back bent before landing onto his hind legs like a contortionist. Vegeta walked father way from Goku with a blank expression, as the other followed with an angry look in his eyes.

"You played dirty, you always do Vegeta. Why can't you spar without the violence?" Vegeta smiled reappeared as he jumped before kicking off the tree that was the nearest and did a front flip over Goku's head as he landed and did a solider roll.

"I'm sorry if I've angered you, Kakarrot, but you need to calm down before you come to conclusion, that was only a warm up?" Vegeta said as he turned around, getting up from his kneeling position, stretching his arms and legs before getting into his position.

"That was a warm up?! What kind of joke are playing at? We usually just exchange hits before going down in a real fight?" Vegeta got up from his position before appearing in front of his partner with concern in his blue eyes.

"Did I hurt you that bad already?" Goku stepped back as he put his hands up in front of him shaking his head, shoving off the worry that Vegeta was displaying as a sign of the illness.

"N-no of course not I... Let's fight already." Vegeta shrugged before walking back across the field and got into his stance, his eyes closing as he smiled.

"Ready for round 1, Kakarrot." Goku nodded as he settled into his fighting stance, his eyes glued to the blue ones that didn't seem right to him as the smaller fighter got ready to strike.

"Now I know that it's been awhile since you fought last but fight fare. Okay let's go." Vegeta took off as soon as Goku's warning was over and hit the Saiyan in his unguarded jaw before firing a blast in his face. while upper cutting him through a couple of more trees before the prince grimaced and settled down on the ground.

Gohan grimaced before dropping down beside Vegeta, who was whipping the little to no dirt on his hoodie.

"You know, you could have gone easier on him?" Vegeta smiled happily as he watched his rival pick himself up, his face was covered in dirt and tiny bit of blood.

"Well? Then it wouldn't be much of a fight, besides he's fine." Gohan watched his father wobble out of the rubble and tree stumps with a bit of difficultly but manage as he walked over here holding his skull.

"I thought I told you, to fight fair!?" Goku grumbled out as he whipped the blood from his mouth, walking over, he stopped in his tracks as his face became pale his mouth opened wide in fear. Vegeta's icy blue eyes slowly began to bleed back into the beautiful onyx color that made Vegeta who he was.

"What are starring at?" Vegeta snapped his smile dropped and the icy look was there for only that split second. Before Vegeta's face scrunched up in pain as pulled a gloved hand to his forehead and turned. Walked over to the boulder to sit, his eyes half blue half black, he smiled again. "Sorry about that, how about round 2?" His voice gentle again. Not the familiar raspy voice that was there a moment before.

"No, I'm sorry but you've gone pale again Vegeta. I can't risk you passing out from too much strain during a fight." Goku said as he watched his friend's face closely, Vegeta's left eye twitched before he threw his arms into the air with an aggravating sigh.

"Fine! Take me back to my prison guard." Vegeta said as he turned and crossed his arms, not looking at either of them. Gohan arched a brow at the behavior but didn't question it. Vegeta on the other hand pressed his gloved hand to his forehead again, his face scrunching up as he tried to will it away. Why was this happening now? The ground underneath his feet spinned and turned as his eyes became to return to the blue that had taken over an hour before.

Goku stared at the backside of his friend, before taking two steps back when Vegeta turned over to face them and laughed in joy like nothing happened.

"Kakarrot, our friends are about to arrive soon." Goku and Gohan couldn't breathe as they stared at Vegeta; the piece of bang that had been dangling in front of his forehead was striped with the same color of blue, like his eyes. His attitude changed again, he seemed even happier than originally before.

Goku snapped to attention when Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 all landed, their eyes wide. They looked at Vegeta, who hadn't moved but had opened his eyes. Vegeta's pupils became slits as his features darkened as he put up a sinister barrier. 18 flinched as she flipped her ponytail out of the way as she composed herself, this must have been a mistake, that power they were feeling an hour ago couldn't be Vegeta?

"Whats wrong?" Goku asked, noticing the slight fear raiding off of 18 as she flinched away suddenly, he turned his head to look at Vegeta, but Vegeta was smiling happily like earlier as he waved at him. Creepy.

She looked at Goku, the man she was bound to killer 4 years ago, but now she was married and was now expecting to have a baby in 7 months. Krillin was his name; he saved her after being regurgitated from cell and then wished for her to be human again. Soon after that they became a couple; her fate was now sealed with this man.

"It's nothing." She said in her expressionless voice as she crossed her arms, looking the other way. Avoiding the evil sinister look Vegeta was giving her and the others, from behind Goku and Gohan's back.

"Okay, so what bring you guys here, Vegeta and I were just finishing up to go to my house for supper." Piccolo lift a brow as he spotted the slight pained look Vegeta had before he looked up to meet his gaze, the blue eye's icy cold. Something about those eyes... Where has he seen them before... or was it a different color?"

"We felt Vegeta's power spike, we came to check it out! Just to be on the safe side." Krillin lied as he tried not to make eye contact with the colder harder Saiyan that was looking at them with hate. He thought Vegeta was over that, they were allies now so why the dirty look.

"Vegeta? He's fine; we have to start going though, chichi probably has supper ready" Goku said, but truth be told Vegeta wasn't fine. Slapping his hand over his mouth Vegeta pulled his hand away, blood stained his glove. Piccolo straightened up in alarm, as Vegeta looked up to meet his gaze, frighten icy eyes stared into black coal before Vegeta's leg buckled.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled as he lurched forward as Vegeta's body began to fall. His eyes slowly bleeding back to black as his pupils rolled themselves back into skull. Goku turned around to catch Vegeta just in time as they watched blood pour from his mouth.

"Oh. God."

Chichi couldn't hold her laughter as she doubled over, Vegeta Pregnant? What is this, a joke? Bulma frowned as chichi smiled in mirth at her.

"You suspect Vegeta of being Pregnant, why him, what now do you want to examine Goku for the same reason? But seriously Pregnancy, that's a women's job." Chichi chuckled to herself as she got up from her seating position, walking into the kitchen to start the preparation of setting the table.

"I'm serious Chichi, Vegeta vomited every morning, passing out in the oddest of places; eat absurd things, mood swings, he even complaining his back hurts! I'm convinced he is what other explanation do I have, or a theory for that matter." Chichi stopped stirring her soup as she looked at her friend with a wondering look, before turning and responding.

"Video tape the next occurrence, and then if you're telling the truth then we will throw a Baby Shower for him. That sounds so weird, but it is your baby so..." she trailed off as she grabbed a strainer to strain the potatoes and peas before putting them into their chosen bowl.

"A Baby Shower, ha, I would like to see his face if we did that." Bulma giggled, but the giggle died in her throat as Gohan kicked open the front door and rushed into the kitchen. His hands were blood stained, his face full of complete panic, in that instant Bulma stood up. Her chair crashing to the floor. Her hands sweaty, as she stared at the teenager. Gohan ran over and grabbed her wrist and turned towards her when she didn't move.

"Vegeta's bleeding out! Please you have to come, Bulma are you even listening to me." Gohan yelled. Chichi frightened from what she heard, ran outside to see Goku holding his ripped over shirt to the older Saiyan's mouth. His hand and face was covered in blood, Dende kneeled over Vegeta too trying to heal the Prince. Krillin was calling the hospital while 18 was also taking of her over shirt and passed it to Goku, who had tears running down his face. Chichi gasped, she has never seen him cry, _never_.

Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of her, his facial features were full of symphony as he grabbed her shoulder.

"He's scared, Vegeta is the only other Saiyan alive, and the only one with the knowledge of their race and Vegeta is his prince. Losing him will leave Goku with nothing, and he doesn't want that to happen, he wants to learn more about his people. And that is why he is crying." He said this with truth coloring his voice as he walked away leaving her to her thoughts. _They have always had a bond, those two, so why am I so surprise then?_ Looking up she was nearly knocked over as Bulma came rushing past her. The women fell beside Vegeta and took the job of holding the rags to his mouth as she barked orders stopping Krillin of finishing the call, saying to hang up without questions or answers.

"Instead get my home doctor a call, and hurry!" Bulma said as she worked to stop the bleeding, Vegeta was awake and was gripping her wrist as he lay on the ground, they stared each other. His face was scrunched up in pain as he arched his back off the ground and stayed like that for 4 minutes before lowing it.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta gripped on her wrist tighten as he pulled the rag away from his face and gasped out his words.

"It h-hurts." He managed to say before shifting upwards, almost crawling onto Bulma's knees.

"What hurts?" Bulma said, keeping strong for him, she didn't need to break down she had to support him.

"M-My back." Vegeta said biting his lip as the rocks jabbed into his back muscles harshly, as he shift they grinded against his flesh.

Nodding she turned to Goku who was whipping the tears away, after seeing Vegeta awake and talking was what he need to boost his hopes.

"Goku, we need to make Vegeta as comfortable as possibly. My doctors should be arriving soon, but not soon enough so if you could?" He nodded and came over to pick up Vegeta, but as soon as contact came with his back he tensed up before screaming. Pushing away he stared at Goku with a harsh shake of his head as his eyes became moist.

"No, don't. It hurts to much, just get me a cot or at least something soft." Vegeta gritted out throw his teeth, his face paling even more as the blood dripping from his mouth deceased as he was laid down again.

"Right." Goku said sharply as he ran away and into his house, Vegeta sighed out as he looked at Bulma who was back at his side again, chichi was off to the side but eventually she came along also and knelt in front of him. "Do you need me to massage your back, or should I do that later when your life isn't so dramatic. Geez when Gohan said you're bleeding out, I thought you would die, but here you are awake and talking."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, that lighten the mood considerably as 18 slowly relaxed. Bulma smiled, surprise that the Android was so worried about her husband, it was nice to see. Goku came over with a small mattress, his grim expression was replaced when he saw Vegeta smirking, he was going to be alright.

"Will this work?" Goku asked his ally, Vegeta looked at the mattress; closing his eyes and nodded.

"Well this is going to hurt!" He mumbled as he looked at Bulma who was holding his hand in a supportive way. "But I want to be on that mattress, so go on and pick me up." Haling in and out Vegeta nodded for Goku to go ahead, Goku hesitated as he reached to hook his hands underneath the back of Vegeta, he really didn't want to harm him, not when he was like this.

"Goku?" Bulma said as she looked up as Goku recoiled his hands back as they crumbled into tight fists. His face was closed of emotion, but then he opened them his eyes doubtful. Vegeta sighed as he lay there starring at his long time rival with annoying patience.

"Anytime now would be good you know." He managed to squeeze out as he lurched off the ground again as the pressure behind his back became unbearable, it felt like his body going numb with stinging pain as he scrunched his face up again, it was like something was begin carved into his back with a knife. "AUGH! Fuck!" Bulma looked up at her long time friend with a pleading look as she watched his face flash with some many emotions: Guilt, doubt, regret and another one... suddenly she knew.

"You're not going to hurt him Goku; he's in pain I get that. But it would help him a lot if you got him on this mattress, he would be more then grateful." Goku looked down at Vegeta, their eyes meet as Vegeta smirked at him.

"I'm not going to break in half if that's what you're worried about, come on Kakarrot." Goku nodded, looking at Dende who was standing by with Piccolo at his side, Krillin and 18 were speaking to each other, the phone was tucked to Krillin ear as he augured with – probably- the doctor.

Looking back down at Vegeta who was hissing in pain, he moved to hook his hand underneath Vegeta's back once more, moving slowly and gently as he could. He began started the action of lifting Vegeta off the ground. Vegeta's eyes opened up wide as he tensed; Goku prayed he would make it before the prince screamed. Vegeta's hands went to Goku's neck as he wraps them around before hunching over, the pain. It. Was. Unbearable. Vegeta bit his lip as he heard the couching of his wife, her guiding hands underneath him as Goku began to lower him down to the soft mattress that awaited him, his back eased onto it as he sighed out the pain that engulf him a moment ago was now easing slightly.

"There you go Vegeta, now to get the weigh off your back, turn on your side." Bulma ordered, Vegeta pain filled eyes scrunched up before he slide onto his side. Bulma without warning came around and took off the hoodie and over shirt he wore gently before she yanked his undershirt up. Crystal blue eyes widen as she gasped, Goku fell to one knee as he stared at Vegeta's back, piccolo stepped forward alarms going off in his head.

Incrusted into Vegeta's flesh was a marking that seemed familiar to them all, a symbol really. It was glowing red, the flesh turning black as it formed it. Goku stared at the symbol before something clicked into his brain as he pointed at Vegeta's back and spoke.

"Isn't that the Saiyan Royal Symbol? That's what its stands for any way, I remember Vegeta sketching it out when I asked him about it." Vegeta turned his head to look at what they were looking at but gave up as he grumbled about 'women showing my nude back for everybody to see.' Sighing out, this was embarrassing. Goku stared at Vegeta's back with a sudden urge to touch the symbol, leaning over he reached to touch it with his pointer finger. Bulma paled as she went to grab the Saiyan's wrist but it was too late to save Vegeta. Piccolo and Dende interested in what would happen leaned in, as Goku lightly traced his finger over the tender flesh, it was hard as a rock. What was he touching here?

Vegeta who was trying to not feel violated began to shift away in alarm as he felt a oncoming feeling that someone or something was going to hit his back or touch it as he squeeze his eyes but he was to late as the warning growl died in his throat as he freeze in place as he felt a finger run down his back. Eyes widening, he opened his mouth in a silent scream as tried to move his body, suddenly he felt his world cracking as the finger moved to the center of his back, sweat began to run down his features as he gritted his teeth together.

By this point Goku was just about to observing the rest when Bulma screamed at him to stop, he turned to look up at her, she was leaning over Vegeta. They all crowded around him; to their horror and awe Vegeta's eyes were literally stuck in between blue, red and black. His face was frozen in a painful way as they waited for a response.

Vegeta turned his head slightly before shuddering a heavy breath as he looked at Goku with the worst death glare he mustered up as he spoke. "Never do that again."

Nodding his head, he stopped the action when the wind began to pick up around them; they looked up to see a medical helicopter landing close by.

"Thank the lord, women I just want to go home." Vegeta said as he propped himself up with his elbow to face her, but she wasn't looking at him directly, she was looking at his backside. Turning to get a good look at what caught so much attention before, his eyes widening as he saw the crimson flame glow shining from behind him. They looked into each other's eyes, before Bulma looked at Chichi in apologetic way.

"I'm sorry about wasting that beautiful dinner you have, forgive us. By the way, where is Trunks?" Vegeta was lifted onto a stretcher, refusing a breathing mask and painkillers as they hooked the rope to his stretcher.

"Mrs Bulma, we are ready for takeoff." A nurse said as he pulled at his jacket, Bulma frowned as she looked around the dark area but came up short. Where in high heaven was that boy?

Across about half the world

Trunks smirked at Goten as they walked around brazil with some random chicks they picked up about an hour after they landed. The girls laughed as the boys told silly joke, not aware what was going on elsewhere. (hikari: . dfuq they doing?!)

Back with Bulma & the gang (sort of) .

Gritting her teeth Bulma stomped over to sit on the stretcher beside Vegeta, who shifted away from the seething women. Goku smiled, as did the others. Bulma turned around to face her prince, with a calm facial, Vegeta thoughts going elsewhere.

"Vegeta, where is Chichi,'s son and mine?" The prince face palmed as he curse the gods, why were they there? "Well?"

"They are in Brazil."

"WHHAAT!" Both women shriek, Vegeta dead panned on the stretcher, while Goku plugged his ears and ran for the hills.

At Capsule Corp

Vegeta stripped off his clothing and fell face first in his bed, Bulma came in an hour later caring test results from his little check up. She watched his chest rise and fall, before flipping for showing his backside to her, her eyes went straight to the faint glow underneath his pale shirt he wore. Reaching out she pulled his shirt up a little and examined it with her eyes, before touching the base where Vegeta's tail use to be and where the symbol ended.

Wrong move, as Vegeta jumped up from bed, knocking her to the ground, the papers flying everywhere. He then bolted for the bathroom, her brows frowned together, but she then was rewarded with vomiting. Whipping out a camera she videotaped him stealthy from within the bathroom before turning it off to post it on her private chat box with Chichi.

Vegeta came right past her without a word and fell asleep almost instantly as he hit the pillow, backside down. Crawling in after him, Bulma lifted his shirt and placed her hand on his stomach.

"I have to be right, or this wouldn't be happening? Right?"

_Red eyes, blue eyes looked at one another in silence as they snickered to each other._

"_Almost there! I can feel the freedom in the palms of our hands."_


	6. assumptions

Chapter. 6

A/N: Hey there everybody, this is FlashStepX! I'm the writer of Cruel Honor. I'm going to response to this Authors Note this time, a little change up for the Editor ( editor: -.-). Have any of you guys known Whats actually going on with Vegeta? Any Guesses? Lol

I'm sorry guys this chapter is longer than I originally thought; I had to go pass my goal 3,000 words. . My . !

Bulma stared at Vegeta as he woke up from his nap, hair in disarray and dark shadows underlined his eyes, she feared that he was still sick. But her worries once again dismissed as he lifted himself up from the bed and walked over and hugged her. His face calm and groggy, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before pushing him forward to his closet to change.

He walked over, opening the closet doors and leaned in to grab his clothing. He didn't even register that Bulma was dressed up in a fancy dress and her makeup was heavier than normal. Pulling out a white muscular shirt with printing labeled across it, it said.

"Sure why not, it's not like I'm an alien or anything." She gushed, she had a replica of the same shirt but hers says

"Want to be my man?" Her mother made them for a gift at their wedding, but back then Vegeta thought it was disgusting, and even when his sense of style changed he still never wore it. He reached over to grab a pair of dark blue jeans, and a red diamond belt that had his name carved into it by a belt maker they visited last year. He then grabbed his fingerless gloves and walked into the bathroom.

She smirked evilly as she left the room, her mind reeling with baby shower designs. One way or another they were having it this weekend. Walking down stairs she was greeted with the whole gang, they all were crowded in the living room.

"Is he up?" Goku asked as he shifted to stand, he wore long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans, the complete opposite of Vegeta. She nodded; Chichi patted the couch as Bulma came to sit beside her, as they waited for the Prince to arrive.

Vegeta stepped out of his shower, still a bit groggy he decided to wash his face in cold water to wake him up a bit more, turning the faucet on. He splashed the water onto his face before grabbing a towel and pushing it to his face. Taking the extra moisture off, he brought the towel away from his face to look into the mirror. He froze as he stared at a being identical to himself, but the being was clearly different. This person was wearing robes of blue, his eyes angular and more intense than his; flaming crystal blue eyes stared into his. His bangs the same color as his eyes, he was smiling at him. The smile wasn't even close to friendly, it was sinister. Vegeta gasped as the replica thrust his arm towards him, his pointer finger zoning on him.

"Me?" Vegeta whispers, the male nodded as he then pointed to himself before thrusting his head back and laughed. Vegeta forced his eyes away, shaking slightly; he waited for the mystery man to go away, before looking up. Suddenly Vegeta felt a sleeping sensation lull his body and mind into a half slumber his vision darkening. Stumbling back, Vegeta was startled to find writing in blood on the mirror where the being was. It read.

"Why so scared, I only want to warn you of what's to come."

Vegeta shook his head, before looking back to the mirror, but the writing was still there. Suddenly he felt something in his hand; it was cold against his sweaty palms. Looking down he stifled a scream, he held Bulma's razor, and one of the blazes lay in his palm, covered in blood.

His blood.

Looking down he stared at his fingers, they were also covered in blood, especially his pointer, and looking up at the mirror again he noticed that the letters were written with his own hands.

But how was this possible, he only closed his eyes for a few seconds? Didn't he, suddenly a stinging pain erupted through his forearm, looking ,he fell to his knees, a cut so big and so deep he could see his bone, and it was slivered ever so slightly. He self harmed himself without realizing it.

Grabbing his clothes,while smearing blood everywhere, he pulled on his pants and belt, before running down the steps, his arm making a trail of blood behind him.

Vegeta made it down the stairs and rounded the corner when he stopped, voices? Who was here, did Bulma invite people while he was asleep. Looking around the corner he found everybody, Goku laughed about a joke that Yamacha made before talking to his wife.

Vegeta looked down at his arm, if he didn't get this stitched up he could as well as kiss his ass goodbye, but he couldn't do that. Sucking in a breath of air he walked the rest of the way, right into the living room, Bulma turned with a smile, but it died right away.

"V-Vegeta!" She shrieked as she got up and run over to him, grabbing his arm. He hissed as he felt the bone jolt sideways, Bulma let go as she looked up at his face.

"How did this happen?" Vegeta sighed as he looked up at the others; they held concern or horrified faces as they stared at Vegeta's injury. He didn't want them to take him to the hospital for thinking he was suicidal, but he stopped lying long ago. Knowing it would never get you anywhere in life, it would cause pain and hardships.

"I did it." He said almost too quietly but she heard it and that's when he was scolded and yelled at.

"YOU DID IT! WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF?" Bulma screamed as she yanked onto his unharmed arm, he lowered his gaze before looking at her.

"I blackout, I didn't do it on purpose." Bulma's eyes widen, her mouth stopped forming words as they were shoved back down her throat as she dropped his hand. Her stare never letting up, But her eyes soft and willing to understand.

"I thought I closed them for only a minute, but when I reopened them, I held your razor in my left and the blaze from the razor in my right. I'm as freaked out about this as you?" Bulma stared at Vegeta, her eye's roaming over his body. He came in without a shirt on, and for the first time in a while, she could actually see his body, thin but newer scars formed around his body.

"I need this stitched, women! I'm bleeding here." Bulma snapped out of her haze and looked up at Vegeta who was now pale from the missing blood, she nodded and hooked his uninjured arm with her and yanked him away to the medical wing. Goku and the rest stared at the blood puddle that spread across and stained the carpet with a big red ugly splotch.

"Oh boy, she's going to be at this for hours." Chichi said, her face scrunched up with disgust, turning to stare at Goku to help her, but stopped when she saw his brows came together in frown. "Whats wrong, dear?"

Goku looked at Chichi before looking off into the distance, he spoke his concern.

"That's not like Vegeta to cut himself during a blackout, never heard of it being done before?" Everybody shrugged and waited for the couple to return.

Vegeta came out first with a bandage wrapped out his forearm, his face neutral as he stocked by, his pace fast and out of character. Goku went to grab his arm, when he stopped his movements when Vegeta connected his eyes with the others. Crimson color.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta stopped moving all together, his foot one step away from reaching the stairs, he turned and growled.

"Yeah, sure lets go with that. I'm alright." Piccolo lifted away from the wall and walked over to the Saiyan, his eyes narrowed.

"Vegeta, clearly you aren't. What happen up there? You didn't just blackout and cut yourself? Or did you and something happen that you don't want to tell us." Goku looked wide eyed at his friend, then at Vegeta. His face was the pure image of rage as he moved away from them, his mouth in a hard line.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it, hey _Piccolo?" _Vegeta's voice dropped into a dark smooth voice that caught everybody, including Trunks off guard. Vegeta's face went from pure evil to boredom in 10 seconds flat, as he reached down and retrieve a syringe from his sock.

"Whatever, there was no need to use this anyways. It would only concern you. Right?" Vegeta laughed as he handed the item to Goku, who was modified at the sight. His lip trembling as it was put in his hand, Vegeta laughed all the while as he walked away.

Leaving a very pale and speechless Namekin behind him "Hey guys did Vegeta walk through here?" Bulma came strolling in with her medical gear on, her face not looking all that pleased. Trunks got up and hugged his mother, he was scared, he was scared of his father. Bulma frowned as she looked at all her friend's faces; it dawned on her that Vegeta did come through here and with a not too friendly attitude.

She suddenly caught sight off the needle Goku was holding, he also stood stock still, his face pale and looked about ready to pass out.

"Vegeta?" She said as she plucked the needle up with her fingers, Goku fell to the floor in a deadpan; Goten, Chichi, and Gohan were there beside him in no time.

"He had that in his possession Bulma; he had it hidden in his sock." Piccolo said as he tried to compose himself the best he could, this whole thing was getting kind of creepy.

"WHAT!" Bulma flipped the needle around to look at the label; she became seriously worried now of her husband. "Did he give you any reason for having this?" Bulma demanded Piccolo shook his head; her brows began to come together as she looked at the needle again. The tournament was 3 days away, Vegeta has already begun to train again, and his behaviour has not let up. Was she truly ready to let him off the recover list; was he stable enough to fight?

Putting the offended needle in her pocket, she gently pushed her son off to the side, so she could attend to Goku. Chuckling to herself, this man will never get over the fear of needles and he's 26 years old.

Vegeta sat on his bed in a clouded haze as he stared at the wall, the dark corners moved with unseen figures as he gripped the bedding hard, crushing the bed frame underneath. His eyes moved back and forth underneath closed eye lids, his frame was shaking as he tried to force these thoughts that clouded his mind, they were enough to make him want to actually consider them, but he pushed the feeling down. He could never go back to being shallow and dark to others, he couldn't.

Getting up on shaky legs he walked over to his closet again and picked a different – cleaner- T-shirt, slipping it over his head he grabbed his white jacket and gloves before exiting the bedroom again. His hand slipped from the door knob as he turned, his gaze returning to normal, as all the dark polluted thoughts were left behind.

He wandered what the day awaited for him? What it would do to him?

(2 Days later)

Vegeta lifted his brow as he looked at his wife from over his mount of food, she seemed far too happy today. Waking up that ever same morning he was served breakfast in bed, he asked if it that time when he had to play a fatherly roll for their son, in other words was it Father's Days. She shook her head, locks of aqua curls spared across her face as she giggled.

"No, it's nearly summer time Vegeta, Father's Day was in April. I was think last night, that since you have recovered fully and all. That you deserved a stress – training- free day, so I cooked all your meals for the rest of the day, and Trunks plus Gohan volunteered to take you out for a couple of hours to do whatever."

He sighed as he picked at his food, something wasn't right and he knew it. Looking up he saw Bulma staring at him, the concern clouding her vision as she rounded the table. Putting her hand to his forehead, sighing she rolled her eyes and knelt beside him.

"Something's brothering you?" Bulma asked as she looked at him with a worried look, Vegeta scrunched his face in disgust as he stood and walked to the exit of the kitchen, appetite gone.

"Is it about the tournament? Are you to stress to-?" Bulma yelped as she was shoved backwards Vegeta growled at her, his hand in a fist.

"No, it's not any of those, stop assuming Bulma!" Vegeta yelled his eyes changing from red to black in an instant as he raised his fist. Bulma through her hands up in a defensive stance, a whimper escaping her quivering lip. Vegeta stopped in mid air as his eyes refocused onto the person he was about to hit, gasping his eyes icy intense blue before backing off. Stared at his wife he looked at his hands shaking, what was he doing, was he really about to hit her?

Blue crystal eyes met icy blue ones as they stared at each other, Vegeta felt the tear roll down his cheeks as he felt a sob wrack his frame. He could never hit her, _never_; he loved her far too much to even come close to harming her. What was he thinking, to raise a hand towards her, she was his wife... they vowed to never harm one another! So why the sudden hatred, towards her? Vegeta's knees buckled as he slipped to the floor.

"I-I am sorry, I'm so sorry! It will never h-happen again, I promise." Bulma's eyes softened as she knelt down beside her husband, she was grateful for the sudden mood swing for she would be in the hospital or dead even. Vegeta sobbed as he flinched from the gentle touch Bulma gave to his cheek, looking up he stared at her.

"It's alright, you didn't do anything. Come now." She gestured with her hands for a hug, Vegeta's mixed feelings refused it but welcomed it, but then disgust washed over him. Before long he was in the women's embrace, Bulma's loving touch soothed his emotions down as all the sadness and shame washed out of his system.

Blue eyes washed away to let onyx black into their wake, Vegeta sighed out his exhaustion as he leaned back, to crease the crimson cheek.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Now it was Bulma's turn to break down as she threw herself on to Vegeta as she burst into tears.

"WOMEN! AHH, GROSS YOU GOT YOUR BOGGERS ON MY SHIRT!" .

"OH SHUT UP VEGETA! HERE HAVE SOME MORE!" (/T.T)/

Trunks watched in complete disturbance as everything his mother was trying to tell him yesterday came back with bitter revenge. His Father was fucking pregnant; it was true even if he didn't want it to be. Gohan had fainted awhile before, from trauma of Vegeta actually crying and seeing and hearing it didn't help him. They had just walked into the kitchen when they saw Vegeta about to punch Bulma; Gohan was ready to lunge when he fell forward when Vegeta muttered those words in a sob.

"_I_-_I'm sorry_." That's when the crying started, Trunks whole world shattered as his Second Strongest Fighter of a Father cried. But he understood why his father's behaviour was out of whack these days; this is why Bulma asked if they could take Vegeta out of the house for 3 to 4 hours before returning. She said that she had to get the decoration for the surprise Baby Shower ready, and then there was the food and gifts that need preparing too. Chichi was suppose to arrive soon so they need him out before suspicion arouse, Chichi was in charge of phoning people up, Goku and Goten would be around to help with the decorations and cooking. (FlashStepX: PFFT lol yeah sure, in your dreams Hikari-uchiha: what if they do have dreams .)

Bulma sighed out the breath she was holding as she closed the door behind Vegeta and the boys, wow that was more interesting then she thought. Her memory going back to the situation she was put in, his face was so sadden it actually pulled a string in her heart. She never thought of the day that he would say those words to her, but then again she never thought she would see him cry but it happened all in one morning.

A smile graced her cherry red lips; pulling away from the door she pushed away the curtains of her large window in the living room to see three streaks in the air from their lift off. Shaking her head, she watched a red convertible pull up in her drive away. Right on time.

Opening the door, Bulma was greeted with the Son family. Chichi stepped in with a smile as she pulled Bulma into a tight hug, before stepping back to look at her.

"He's gone; we can prepare the back yard and food." Goku sweat dropped as he walked farther into the house with his 14 year old son. Goku was a little confused about this; his head couldn't wrap itself around if Bulma was the one pregnant or Vegeta, like everybody has been telling him? Goten watched Goku put the bags down on the counter top, his face moved with his emotions on the whole thing.

"Dad, does this mean that we can get pregnant too? Like Mr. Vegeta has?" Goten said as he reached for the streamers to through over the throne that Bulma had ordered for Vegeta. She wanted to keep it as close to Vegeties's ways as possible, like when Vegeta had his 28th birthday party the year before.

They set it up just like Vegeta described it to them; most birthdays for Royals were held outside. So Gohan asked Videl if they could rent on of her father's lands to hold the party. She agreed and went off to find her father. Vegeta said that he would sit in a throne and watch other's fight, after that they would eat a meal, but the Royal would get first bits before others. Then the present opening, everybody would come forward, bow on one knee and give their name before presenting their gift. Bulma found it unique and never really questioned herself why they hadn't done this all those year ago.

Goku found out this Baby Shower was going to be something completely different to the one's he was present for. Bulma gave details on how it was all suppose to be planned and set up. They began to get to work, Bulma giggled as she set foot outside with decorations in her arms.

3 hours (At the mall with Vegeta... and boys)

Vegeta mingled along as he arched his brow at the two people in front of him, Trunks was carrying the things he and Gohan bought for themselves, looking at Gohan he was carrying Vegeta's stuff, leaving the Prince with nothing to hold. It was strange; they refused his demanding for him to carry his own stuff, saying that it wasn't needed. Trunks even scowled at him for even lifting a bag? Sighing he walked weakly over to another store, his back was killing him, so were his feet but that wasn't as important.

Trunks looked behind him to see Vegeta had stopped. His face was slightly pale but nothing to be to alarming about, but what seemed to catch his attention was the way his father rubbed his back. That got something ringing in his head. Shit, were they walking to long? What time was it? Gohan stopped when Trunks halted abruptly, watching the teenager pull back his sleeve as a shiny Capsule Corp watch came into view. Then he noticed Vegeta.

Vegeta was now hissing in pain as he rubbed up and down his backside, this stupid symbol was annoying, it hurt when he was up for more than a few hours at a time. But it has gotten easier when the pain did come, if he rubbed it, the pain would ease into an ache.

"Vegeta stop, you know what Bulma said about that." Gohan said in a stern voice as the elder of the two pulled his hands down and walked over to the second elder.

"If you know so much about the damn thing, then you make it stop hurting." Vegeta turned around for Gohan; this startled the other as he put down the bags in response. Trunks was now watching them, his curiousity at its peak, shuffling forward he began to ask questions.

"What do you mean by that Dad, you too Gohan? What are you talking about? Did Dad get an infection again, so you have to check it?" Gohan felt a vain forming on his forehead as he turns towards the 16 year old.

"Let me work, you can see for yourself. Now shush." Trunks nodded as they turned back to the fabric of Vegeta's shirt. Lifting it upwards Trunks eyes went to two sizes bigger, his mouth opening in a sharp 'o', Gohan pulled the shirt higher up before letting it go to examine the symbol. His eyes searched its cresses and lines before his head snapped downward to some discoloring down on the edge's at the base of Vegeta's Tail scar.

"You have some weird discoloring on the symbol Vegeta; I think it might be from the rubbing." Vegeta sighed as he felt his shirt be placed back against his skin, covering the symbol completely. Turning around he was faced with Trunks' awed expression, and it was directed towards him.

"That was the coolest Tattoo I have ever seen? Where did you get it?" Gohan and Vegeta gave each other the look of 'did he not see that it was engraved into my/his skin' before looking at the 16 year old and back.

Vegeta felt a migraine coming, and they were half way through to getting home. Trunks flew side by side with him the whole way, asking questions after questions about the 'so called tattoo' on his back. Gohan felt pity for the elder, not only was Vegeta under pressure of training before the tournament, but he was... maybe... pregnant and now Trunks was going to drive the final cork loose within the other Saiyan. Vegeta turned to face the hyper child with the calmest expression it made Gohan fall out of the sky. Trunks paled as Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.

"Boy... if you really want to know, then maybe you shouldn't have run off to Brazil so quickly." With those words, Trunks was knocked out off the sky, Vegeta's calm features melting into fury, his out stretched fist proving this point.

About 20 minutes later they arrived to Capsule Corps with on furious Saiyan Prince, a crying beat up Trunks, and a face palming Gohan as they landed by the main entrance. Half of the mall bags were either muddy or wrecked, so Gohan hand to carry the loose items and clothing. Vegeta sighed harshly as he walked the path to the door, his face calming somewhat; turning the knob he walked in.

A blind fold immediately was wrapped around his eyes, being taking off guard like that wasn't something Vegeta was use too as he stifled, his face going completely still.

"Just follow me, it's Bulma." A voice spoke though the darkness, Vegeta indeed knew this voice as Bulma; his mind became confused as he felt around for her, an arm or shoulder at least.

"How the hell am I suppose to accomplish that, I can't find you!" Vegeta searched one more time, before a warm hand clasped onto his, he gasped as a force behind him pushed him along, barely scraping the symbol. He followed without any trouble, to the surprise of Gohan and Trunks, who were the one's pushing him.

Bulma giggled as she pulled her Husband along through the maze of her house before they exited to the back yard, where everybody was. Goku, Goten, Chichi stood at the entrance watching their friends guide Vegeta forward. Piccolo, Dende, watched from their seats, ghosts of smiles were present on their faces, watching Vegeta being in a vulnerable state was unique to see. Yamacha, Tien, Krillin, and 18 watch as Vegeta was finally place where he needed to be, the confusion was clear to see as Bulma was about to rip the blind fold off.

Vegeta was confused beyond belief, his vision was taken away, being rough housed by unknown people, and then being in an unknown but yet familiar place. He knew for sure he was outside, so that left the backyard? Suddenly light poured into his dark world as he shut his eyes to regain his focus, opening them he was faced with everybody staring back at him with awed expressions. Balloons were hanging from trees and a banner was hanging from two tree's that was covered with a blanket. Everything looked like... Like? Looking over to where everybody was, Vegeta looked beyond them to where a throne stood, with presents gathered at its base. His mind reeling, where has he seen this before?

"Do you like what you see?" Bulma asked as she looked into his eyes, she was disappointed to see confusion in them. Vegeta looked at her, his eyes changing color, they switched from red to blue then back to black again.

"Should I? I don't know what I'm actually looking at to be honest." Vegeta turned when Goku walked over to him; Vegeta arched a brow at the strange look Kakarrot was giving him. Goku knew it was going to be awkward to talk but he had to say it.

"Congratulation, hope you have a healthy baby." It took maybe 5.7 seconds to comprehend what Kakarrot just said to him. Suddenly his eyes went wide as his wife walked over to pull the blanket off the banner and his world crashed and shattered where he stood.

"Happy Baby Shower Vegeta! Congrats on the baby!" It read, Vegeta's eyes changed to icy blue, his expression turned from shock to happy as he began to laugh. Goku smiled nervously as he backed up slightly, Vegeta's hand went to his stomach as he let it all out, slapping his leg in the process. Everybody leaned forward in astonishment, they have never heard such a happy filled laugh come from the stone hearted man, it was amazing.

"You think I'm pregnant, hahahaha your so funny guys." Vegeta gasped out as he stood straight, his eyes wet with tears of laughter. A piece of bang fell from his up swiped hair style, it turned blue before their eyes, his laughter decreased as short giggles were the only thing that was brought to their ears. It kind of was creepy to listen too, it was like a mix between his evil laughter and smooth pure laughter.

Vegeta's head rolled back, before they knew what was fully happening Bulma was grabbed harshly by Vegeta, they didn't even see him move from his spot. Vegeta looked at Bulma with calmness that made a shiver go up her spine, his eyes blood red. His bang was crimson and spiked slightly but not a lot to be noticeable. His hand was around her waist in a graceful fashion but with a bruising kiss. Bulma winced as she shifted away, but Vegeta's iron grip wasn't one to be freed from easily.

"Thank you for your little party, I think I'm going to go eat something's, then leave the rest to you, my dear." Bulma gasped when she was realised, the air around her crushing the air from her lunges. Goku bowed his head in submission as Vegeta passed him, the other's had no choice but do the same, for the air was realised around them if they did. Vegeta scoffed as he walked over to the table, plucked a vine of grapes and cherries out of the section of rare meats and vegetables. Plopping a cherry into his mouth he smiled, spit the pit out and was on his way out the back door.

Before going in, he flinched as he shivered , then turned. Everybody felt the air lift as they starred at Vegeta in free, black onyx eyes stared at them in return.

"I"M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!" Slamming the door with such brutal force that the door itself dissolved, Bulma turned to the group.

"Mood swings, what a drag."


	7. so it begins 1

Chapter. 7

After the party yesterday, everybody was scared to even consider boarding a plane with the Prince.

(_Flash back_)

_After Vegeta left the party, Bulma said she would go and fetch him, while excusing his behaviour, explaining it was probably a mood swing. Getting him back outside proved to be more difficult as she dragged him though the whole house holed, then finally he was back outside with everybody looking at him. That's when things really got scary; Trunks at the time got the bright idea that this was the perfect moment to show the video of his father singing.(hikari: dear lord their gonna be pulverized) _

_Pulling the camera out he plugged it onto the screen that was set up for all different purpose, and began to play the video. Every body's attention was captured as the video began to role; Vegeta went ridged as the last of his pride was shattered. Pulling his head into his hands he began to mutter to himself. This got everybody surprised expect Bulma and Trunks, as Goku stepped up to the Prince before watching the Video. The video focused onto the face of a smiling Vegeta, everybody gasped at all eyes looked at the Prince. The Video rolled as a voice from outside of view shouted, this made Vegeta look off screen before the voice spoke "Katy Perry – Dark Horse!" The Vegeta on the screen looked down to reach for something. Chichi turned large eyes on her friend, she knew what was about to happen and she couldn't believe it. "You didn't, that's impossible!" She gasped out as her eyes turned back to the screen, Bulma just smiled. The others began to piece together what was going to happen and when it hit them they looked at Vegeta with shocked faces. Vegeta kept his face hidden as he let it happen. The Vegeta on the screen took a big swig of water before he began to sing. None talked, none even dared to miss a single note that came from this video, for they would probably never get to hear it again. The Vegeta on the screen stopped as he turned to the screen and smiled._

_Goku felt the air in his lungs leave him as he turned his head to the side, staring at the smaller Saiyan before him. Vegeta was looking up from behind his spread fingers, cheeks flushed as he watched every body's reaction take effect, Before burying his face back into his hands._

"_You should sing for us, here, live!" Goku said grabbing the man harshly by his shoulders startling everybody including Vegeta who was on the receiving end this time. His eyes wide as he looked from side to side to look from Bulma and one very shocked Chichi to the whole gang before coming back to look at Kakarrot._

"_N-No." He whispered as he searched for the brat that was responsible for the whole thing, Goku let go his shoulders, stepping back he then began to cheer._

"_Sing Vegeta, Sing for us, Sing for us!" Before Vegeta couldn't response as he was bombarded with everybody screaming and agreeing with Kakarrot for him to sing for them all. Eye's bleeding into icy blue crystals Vegeta tightened his fists before shouting out his answer._

"_FINE, BUT YOU BETTER FORGET YOU EVER HEARD IT ONCE I'M DONE, YOU HERE!" Everybody nodded as the prince sighed out in frustration on having to do this in the first place. Looking up he was being stared at by everybody, stifling a growl he began to decide what song he was going to sing. Gulping he pulled all his strength before opening his mouth forming the words, everybody leaned in._

"_I remember years ago. Someone told me I should take, caution. When it comes to love. I did I did." Vegeta singed as his dream like voice drifted among the people that were present, their faces paling in awe. "And you were strong and I was not. My illusions, my mistake I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, Impossible. Impossible, Impossible." Goku had backed up from Vegeta as the smaller took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his eyes changing the color of red._

"_Now Fuck off and get of my turf or there will be hell to pay. You didn't hear anything! NOW! WHERE THE FUCK IS TRUNKS." Vegeta turned venomous eyes on Trunks who was slowly trying to sneak away, he was in front of the demi before Trunks could move another step, he gulped as Vegeta yanked him up and dragged him indoors where everybody feared the worse._

_A blood curdling scream left the house, everybody stood up as they rushed indoors, what they found was Trunks, pale as a chalk board huddling in the farthest corner of the room, while Vegeta was standing, his back facing away from them._

_Turning Vegeta's face had the most sinister evil look that made 18 hide, Piccolo and Tien back up before they decided that Vegeta just needed to cool off, he had sung for then and was accused of being pregnant by Bulma._

"_What. Are. You. Looking at." Vegeta growled out between gritted teeth as he backed away from the traumatized boy, Trunks looked at his mother and the gang before he mouthed _

"_Get away from him." Goku laughed as he turned around to look at the gang, they seemed surprised by Trunks words but had obeyed as they began to start leaving one by one, running for the hills seemed more appropriate. Goku suddenly turned and looked at the smaller man hard, Vegeta caught this stare and wasn't happy in the slightest as Vegeta yanked Goku by the hair. And with one fluent motion he easily chucked the younger Saiyan over the trees before punching Piccolo in the face for trying to stop him. The Namekin was unconscious for an hour, Vegeta retired after that._

The tournament was today, and Bulma suggested she would fly them all to its chosen location on an island not too far from Satins City but their main problem was how awkward it was going to feel on the way there. Vegeta wasn't one to lock horns with, not now when he was so powerful.

They all arrived within the first few hours of sunrise, Goku sighed as all 9 of them walked to the front door, reaching out to the door knob, before stopping to look into the distance.

Krillin put his hand to the strongest fighter's shoulder; Goku bowed his head after dismissing the strange power surge that he sensed. Turning the knob he was about to entire when he felt the surge of energy again. Dropping his hand he looked at everybody else. They also seemed startled as they turned their eyes on him; he frowned before walking over to the backyard, his hand shaking as they got nearer to the source.

Turning the corner, Goku was met with Vegeta; the Saiyan was in an Indian style floating about in the air, his eyes closed with his hands in a weird formation. They were palmed together, just the three third rows of fingers while the pointers and thumbs were firmly pressed together pointing inwards underneath his downward chin. Goku walked closer, before stopping to see what Vegeta was wearing, the others raised a brow.

The Saiyan Prince was wearing the tightest black long sleeve shirt ever, showing off his rock hard abs well underneath the fabric, while the pants were white and loose and had black uneven draw strings. For gloves weren't really gloves at all, they were hand wraps, his boots more high tech then usual as clapse came up them with a black glow. Goku whistled out as he walked around Vegeta, before stopping when he noticed a belt attached to the princes hip, he paled when he noticed the daggers that were strapped to the belt, and they were in their individual sheaths. His eyes wondered upwards to the small of Vegeta's back to see two twin swords, Piccolo came over to examine the wear. Before long Vegeta became an art exhibit, Krillin reached out to take a dagger out of one of its sheaths but a noise stopped him as he flinched.

"_Krillin don't do it_!" Yamacha whispered out as his pointer finger slide slowly across his throat in a gesture what might happen if he did. Krillin sighed as he retreated his hand and walked away, they all stood back after examining the Prince.

"Geez, how long can he hold up like that, do you think?" Tien wondered as they waited for Vegeta to float down and open his eyes. ( FlashStepX: On second thought, they might want to run if Vegeta is to lay eyes on them, he is still a bit piss you might think.)

Piccolo looked a little closer at Vegeta, scanning his body Piccolo was a little surprised to see a small reddish glow emanating from Vegeta, but he truly didn't know how long the man has been up there.

"I give it another 3 minutes; he has to come down sooner or later. He has to keep up his energy to fight this afternoon." 18 roused as she turned to leave. Goku looked back at the Saiyan, Vegeta's face was calm and concentrated as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Wait, his eyes twitched. Everybody get to cover I want to see if he resumes training." Goku whispered firmly as they all hid and suppressed their large amount of energies away before watching the other.

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly as they fluttered a bit before he looked around, stretching his arms and back, the Prince floated down as he landed gracefully on his feet. The man then pulled a dagger out of one of its sheaths from the belt, looking it over he walked further north to the Gravity Room. Goku and the others followed closely behind in the shadows, before watching Vegeta as he went inside.

"Damn so he isn't, I thought surely he was just meditating. Calming his mind before continuing his training?" Goku said a little taken back at Vegeta's motives, suddenly the door reopened to Vegeta, the Prince looked annoyed. Flipping the knife around and around the Saiyan then whipped it at Goku's face with on swift movement, as it whisked passed. Skinning the younger Saiyan's ear by inches before the raspy voice spoke.

"Stop stalking me you idiots, and aboard the plane, we are leaving this instant." Vegeta didn't have his daggers on him nor the swords, they were removed from his figure as he walked away. Goku still wide eyed, looked at everybody else, they seemed dumbfounded and frightened. Vegeta still sensed them even after they suppressed their energies, or did he simply felt their presences when he was meditating. Goku put his hand to his left ear, pulling away he saw blood, so the battle has begun and the tournament hasn't even started.

The others a boarded the plane, while Bulma was talking to Vegeta with a bit concern filled in her voice as she put her hand on his shoulder, they all watched in silence. Vegeta sighed as he shoved it away before looking over at them, they bristled inwardly while outside their facial expressions paled with fear as the Prince glared.

"Sit the fuck down, we are ready to for flight." They all scrambbled for their seats as Bulma waved the late comers on board, Master Roshi, Koran and Chichi. Vegeta growled at them but stopped when his back flared up in pain, his eye twitched before he sat himself in his seat. Trunks a boarded the plane after clearing the engine and pathway, his eyes traveled around the room before settling on the back of his father's head, paling he sat down. As expected the ride there was painfully awkward, Bulma turned to see that Vegeta had closed his eyes, his head tilted onto his wrapped up hands, while the other lazily flopped down on his lap. Vegeta in all sense wasn't sleeping, it looked like it but he was merely meditation, forcing the pain from his back away and concentrating on battle strategies. Bulma kept looking at the still form of her husband, his arm that laid on his lap would curl tightly in his lap before loosing up, and his face begins to twitch before resuming to a calm state.

"Vegeta? Hey, are you alright?" Bulma asked out of the blue, she lifted her hand to lightly shove him, but before she could connect her hand to his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and glared at her.

"Sorry, for waking you." She whispered. Rolling his eyes he gazed out the window, before his face turned however, Bulma caught the pain in his eyes.

"I wasn't asleep to begin with." His response short and sharp. Goku watched the exchange the whole way, his face serious. Dark reddish black aura clouded Vegeta's light blue one, something wasn't right. Fighting and beating him was becoming slimmer and slimmer as time went, he was going to be a challenge indeed.

"Oh good, look guys were here, what a relief." Bulma announce as she began to land the plane onto a plat form, people down below waving her in. They all got off the plane and went to the entrance to begin their sign up. Once everybody was in, they proceeded into the changing rooms. Vegeta walked right passed the doors and into the lobby that all fighters had to wait in before entering the arena to fight. Shortly after entering, someone came towards him with a snare of some sort. Staring down at Vegeta with intimidation gleaming in his brown eyes, he then began to speak, in an insulting way.

"HEY, look at what we got here! Hey Shorty, did you get lost? This isn't the juniors division, this is the adults!" The man laughed, Vegeta stared straight ahead as if he didn't hear anything, his black coal eyes gleamed with evil as the man continued his verbal assault.

"What not answering me are we, did I hit a nerve?" Vegeta sighed before turning to look at the guy; the man was in boxers and a loose T-shirt that had a sauce stain on chest, left side.

"You hit something, and it wasn't my nerve." Vegeta said as he looked up at man.

"What's your name?" Vegeta asked in amusement as he stood straighter. The man was a whole head taller than Vegeta, but he didn't look at all intimidating then Vegeta originally thought as the man puffed out his chest and response with a deep voice.

"Jim Dead Row, I am the best weight lifter in the world. And you, what are so good at that you signed in too fighting others." Vegeta chuckled darkly, making Jim back up, Vegeta thrusted his thumb to the exit.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jim smiled before he laughed; he nodded in agreement before following Vegeta out the door. Just as the rest of the gang came in, Goku searched the area for the Prince but he couldn't see him, Piccolo being the tallest was searching as well.

After a few minutes, Vegeta came strolling in with a smirk on his face, a tiny speck of blood was smeared on his cheek, before a man came in right after. But the man however wasn't smiling or was remotely close to a smirk. His face was pale and he was holding his arm that lay limply to his side, Goku looked closer and saw the blood dripping down the man's arm. Vegeta's eyes were crimson again as he walked pass them, Piccolo spotted Vegeta's snickering to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Hold up Vegeta!" Goku said, walking over he met eye to eye with the high tempered male. Vegeta smirked up at Kakarrot as his eyes shone 'no mercy' within them.

"You did, didn't you? You hurt that guy, and for what reason!?" Goku was livid, he thought the Prince changed and was good. Vegeta rolled his eyes, getting up he shoved his face right into Goku's before gritting out his words.

"He made fun of my height!" Goku flinched, as Vegeta's name was called to fight for the 5th round that now was starting. Vegeta laughed at Jim as the man stared at him in fright, he grinned as he set his foot onto the tiled arena, staring at his opponent. A mere human, just how he likes them, vulnerable, easy to be crushed. His crimson red shone an even brighter red as he approached the male.

"Let it Begin." He murmured as he smiled. The bang of the drums before a ring was heard and Vegeta was off with an attack. Goku grimaced as the scream ringed through the air as the announcer called for the ambulance before saying the winner. Vegeta.

Hours went by; soon it was 18 vs. Vegeta and Goku vs. Piccolo. After winning the fight with Piccolo, Goku felt a little uneasy about 18 going up against Vegeta, she was pregnant. But still was as stubborn as ever. Krillin pleaded with the half human half android to not put their child in danger, but she denied his demand. And now she was up against Vegeta, and they have seen his power, beating Tein with a single flick to the forehead, causing the 3 eyed warriors to go to the hospital. He was scarier than ever.

"Please I beg you 18, don't! Just forfeit, you've become weaker due to carrying our child." Krillin spoke; his frown growing sharper as the blonde kept stretching, not hearing any of it.

"I'm going to beat him, and put his little smart remarks to an end." She said before her name and Vegeta's was called, the Prince in question was bored and not willing to go fight another weakling, but he sighed and went along with the ride, if he won this, it would just be him and Kakarrot left.

"Don't you dare hurt her, she's pregnant!" Krillin growled out, Vegeta stopped short, before turning around.

"Then why let her in the first place." Was his responses before walking away, Krillin bowed his head and pulled his hands into fists as he trembled in is spot.  
>" Vegeta I swear if you hurt her, I'll... Damnit" Krillin growled out. His eyes lifted as he watched the two get into a fighting stance, before the drumming began. This was it.<p>

"I'm going to whip that grin of your filthy face, Saiyan." 18 gritted out as she waited for the match to start, Vegeta chuckled as he pushed his sudden bang – that appeared a minute into a match – out of his line of vision. His eyes icy blue, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I have but a smile upon my face, a grin is an insult." Vegeta said, 18 snarled as the Prince just stood there, wide open.

DING

18 launched forward, fist raised as she punched Vegeta in the face with all her strength, Vegeta went flying, hitting the title floor – breaking it- with a huge harsh crash, 18 then fired a blast wave.

"Got you." She whispered, it hit Vegeta as it exploded sending flames everywhere, as fabric of Vegeta's shirt sailed and floated around the air, 18 panted as she felt her energy giving way, struggling to stay up.

"I did it." The crowd cheered, Krillin exhaled in relief, 18 was fine.

"Not quiet." 18 sucked in the air as her blue eyes widened.

"It can't be, I had you." 18 shouted out in fear as she watched as the figure of a too familiar person came out of the smoke, his shirt in ruins as he smiled

"No 18, I believe I have you." Vegeta chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared behind the android and hit her in the pressure point, 18 gasped as she went limp in Vegeta's arms.

"And you ruined my shirt. Such a naughty girl." Vegeta's eyes changed to blue to red then back to blue.

"_We have won; let's not drag it out any longer. Brother." Icy blue eyes stared at blazing crimson, a smile formed._

"_It's fun." A laugh ringed out as darkness followed._


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

A/N: **FlashStepX:** Hey everybody I'm sorry for such a long wait, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed, but don't fret**, Chapter 8** is on the way! ALSO, thank you guys for the comments it makes me really happy that my efforts in putting the chapters together is making you happy as well.


	9. FINALLY

Chapter 8

**A/N FlashStepX**: Okay so maybe I sort of kind of lied, but hey I didn't know I was going to get **chapter 8** done in one day lol, so here is the fight between Vegeta and Goku and the Mystery truth gets revealed, how delightful! Thank you for commenting, looking forward for more!

Vegeta claw the rest of his shirt off making girls of all ages go wild; the announcer approached the Saiyan cautiously and lifted his wrist, declaring him the winner. Krillin bolted out from behind the sign to help 18, but stopped short as Vegeta leaned down over her body.

"Don't you even think of touching her again, you won! Back off!" Vegeta turned his head upwards into the air and laughed before forcing his gaze into the monk's, as his bloody scarlet eyes turned into hard coal.

"What? You know monk, I have the impression you hate me again? What just because i was fighting in a tournament with her doesn't mean I'm still going to kill her?" Krillin stuttered as Vegeta leaned down and picked up the limp form of 18, passing the monk leaving his back vulnerable for an attack. Krillin blinked as Vegeta placed his wife on the stretcher that was waiting, the nurse strapped the android in and before long she was being lifted up and taken to the infirmary, Vegeta walked up to the monk.

"I let her do the things she did to me, and for your sake and the others I hit her pressure point. No harm, no foul." Krillin looked at Vegeta before he sighed in relief at the good nature of the Saiyan that once came to earth to destroy.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being so hostile." Vegeta grunted and walked back down the steps and into the waiting lobby. He felt the eyes of the others on him but he could have cared less, the announcer then talked about the break and when they came back that Vegeta and Goku would be up next.

Vegeta smirked as he settled his wine coloured eyes into the gentle Saiyan that was distracted at the moment to notice the stare of 'no mercy'.

Vegeta walked with the rest of the gang, but more further in the back as to not get bombarded with fans that came across their path and some did but they weren't friends.

"Which one of you broke my cousin's arm!? Huh! You know he's in server pain at the moment and is so afraid to tell us the name of the person or the description! But before he left he said he was related with you guys!" Goku gritted his teeth as he glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta, who was looking off in the distance; he wasn't taking responsibility for anything. Typical.

"I do know who you are referring too, but your cousin was being rude all the same and asked for our friend to 'show ' what he was made of, he started it." The man growled out, he wore jogging shorts and a tight T-shirt and poorly looking sneakers on his feet. His eye's a greyish blue color and shaggy hair that was black. The others with him didn't matter, it was the guy in the front.

"He's in the hospital while your friend is walking around here participating in the tournament; I bet he already lost... I bet you all lost and that's why you are leaving, well you can't!" Krillin narrowed his eyes as he stepped up and put his hands up in defence as he spoke.

"Man, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, so if you value your life back up now." The man shoved Krillin aside harshly, Goku growled as he stood his ground against these men.

"Don't touch him, Kakarrot. I guess I'll step up for what I did. You know... for fun, a little twist to things." Goku's head snapped over his shoulders and watched the older Saiyan walk pass him and the others, his eyes calm and welcoming.

"So, you're the one that broke my cousin's arm? Ha-ha, what? Is this a joke, you, the shortie broke my 7 foot cousin's arm! Oh this is too great!" The other men took a good look at the Prince before they too began to laugh; Goku cringed as Piccolo stepped in.

"I would want to make that joke again... he's very..." Piccolo trailed off as Vegeta started to snicker, he looked up at the humans with venomous rage hidden within the depths of his wine colored eyes, he spoke but three words to make the humans stop laughing.

"Mercy is gone." Goku took a step forward and yelled.

"Forget it Vegeta, you touch them and we'll have to settle this outside the arena!" Vegeta turned around, his face calm and collected but in those eyes were burning rage.

"Sorry Kakarrot, but they called me _short_." Goku ran forward to grab the other's hand but he missed and before anyone knew it, the 3 men were gone and so was Vegeta.

"Damnit! Come on guys we need to find him and return with the men unharmed! Vegeta isn't himself today, that's behaviour number 3, first the plane acted, then breaking that guys arm, and now this! He's out for blood!" Everybody nodded and took off in different directions. Hours later Goku, Gohan and Piccolo stumbled across the Prince getting the shit kicked out of him by said men, Vegeta was screaming in agony as one of them hit him in the back, then without any warnings he puked up a large amount of blood. He passed out shortly after, leaving him defenceless.

"HEY!" Goku screamed as he ran forwards, the men turned and grinned. Goku felt a vein appeared as he growled darkly, grabbing the guy by the throat he shoved him against the wall, the other 2 gasped and stepped away from Vegeta's body before taking off.

"Vegeta! Can you hear me?" Gohan yelled, Piccolo walked over and leaned the Princes head on his knee as Gohan checked the Saiyan's back, what he saw was a very bad sign. The symbol that was literally carved inVegeta's flesh was dull and tinted around the edges with black.

"Infection, we need to get him to the infirmary! Also I think he needs some blood put back into his system, he lost a lot." Piccolo nodded as he picked up the prince, he was surprised about the turn of events, Vegeta getting beat up by a bunch of humans? Goku sighed as he put down the frightened man and walked away, the man ran right after he was clear.

They entered the infirmary waiting rooms, at all the tournaments they didn't have a need to come through these halls until now. Piccolo walked right behind the others after Yamacha, Krillin Goten and Trunks were rounded up, they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw what happened.

"So you're saying Vegeta was taken by a bunch of humans? That... Quit funny actually!" Yamacha laughed but was punched in the face by Trunks who was panicking on the inside about the health of his father, (FlashStepX: lol Trunks your too cute, his face is probably like -_- and on the inside he's all like 0~0 hikari-uchiha: and i was all like (*0*)) they all sit down, Piccolo looked around to see most of the people they fought, were still waiting to get in.

A groan was met to Piccolo's ears as he looked down to see a perfectly healthy looking Vegeta, his bruises that had formed around his arms and midsection were gone, also the bleeding that happened on the way here was gone too. His mouth was open in shock and awe as he looked at the others, they haven't even noticed. It was almost like Vegeta's natural Saiyan abilities to heal doubled to normal existents'.

"Guys? I think we can hold off on the help." Goku's head turned towards Piccolo as did the others to stare at the Namek.

"Piccolo! Vegeta needs medical attention; he could probably have a serious infectious disease!" Gohan said as he scowled at his mentor, Piccolo signed a he looked at his student and cocked a brow.

"Well if you insist, but he seems pretty damn healthy all of a sudden? Little he didn't get his ass handed to him and he got heavier!" Gohan got up quickly and peered over to see if this was true, as ridiculous as it sounded it was all true, Gohan couldn't believe it he smacked himself before screaming.

"THIS MAN IS FUCKING CRAZY ASS FREAKY! THERE ISN"T A SCIENCE WORD TO DISCRIBE HOW UNBELIEVABLY UNREALISTIC HE"S GETTING AT HERE THATS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE, HE CAN"T DO THAT!" Gohan's eyes zoned out as he put his hand to his head and walked off, mumbling equations under his breath and doing math with his fingers as he disappeared.

"Vegeta actually broke Gohan, I think?" Trunks said as he to peer at his father, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open to come face to face with everybody looking at him, and what was worst was he was being held BRIDAL STYLE by the Namek, who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Putting me down, would be the greatest way to not earn a punch to the face." The Namek obeyed and set the Prince down, as soon as his feet touched the ground the announcers voice called out for the two strongest fighters to come forth, Vegeta locked eyes with Goku before disappearing. Goku blinked before transporting to the arena, everybody gasped. Goku looked around to see Vegeta standing there, his eyes were closed and arms crossed.

"Wha? How did you-" Vegeta opened his eyes, they were Azure. The Saiyan smiled as he got into a fighting position and raised his hands in that weird symbol from last time they fought. The drums began to play, Goku look over at his friends, who had just made it, to witness their fight. Goku looked back at Vegeta again to find his eyes open; they were wide and innocent for a split second before they bleed into a bloody wine color.( hikari-uchiha:make up your fucking eye color!)

"Let's do this, _Son Goku_." Vegeta said with a deep voice, Goku felt like he was smacked in the face, Vegeta just said his name? His actual earth name, it felt alien and foreign to him as he buckled down to get into his fighting stance.

DONG

Goku launched forward, but he saw that Vegeta hadn't moved yet he growled as he kicked out. Vegeta dropped down and swiftly swung his leg out and knocked Goku to the ground but without hesitation the gentle Saiyan disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the arena with a smile on his face. Vegeta smirked as he got up, they went back to their original fighting stances and began the real fight of 1992 world tournament, and nothing was going to stop either of them from winning.

Goku put his arms together and palms; drawing back he began his famous KameHameha Wave Vegeta rolled his eyes in boredom as Goku continued, drawing his arms back to his chest and he was ready to blast but was suddenly taken over by a unknown presence, his arms moved without his control as the wave was redirected at the sky and away from the Prince. His eyes snapped open to see Vegeta standing there with both his hands to his chest, his left hand was slightly flat but his fingers were curved over a little bit while is other hand lay further down on his left palm. His thumb pointed outwards while his index finger and middle finger was placed onto the base of his palm and the other fingers were pointed downwards. Vegeta was straight as a board as he chanted something silently under his breath, Goku tried to break free as he grunted and yelled for his body to obey him but to no avail, he blast the wave and was let go from the dark presences.

Vegeta opened his eyes and exhaled out, he grinned evilly at Goku. Goku growled as he attacked with his hands and feet, the crowd roared excitedly. Vegeta ducked out of the way and went under Goku's leg and came up with a sucker punch to Goku's chin, the younger Saiyan went flying, hitting the titles hard. Vegeta then pounced off the floor and did a summer Sault and kicked Goku down again, but the gentle Saiyan bounced and slammed the Prince in the stomach with all he had. He was then sent flying across the arena and smashing his head against the side of a corner, he winced.

Sitting up he touched the back of his head gingerly as he pulled his hand away to see bright crimson, he growled. Getting up he forced Goku's eyes to connect with his as he processed what he was thinking before letting the gaze fall, Goku shook his head as he became really dizzy.

"Fighting dirty are we, Kakarrot? Huh, never thought of you as that type? Impressive, now it's my turn." Goku readied himself as he watched Vegeta make a energy ball appear in his hands, the older Saiyan chuckled as he looked at Goku.

"You ready..." Goku nodded as he stayed silent, knowing that Vegeta was going to throw that ball of energy for a distraction and appear behind him, which he will detected a head of time and turn with his own energy ball and hit the Prince out of the arena. Vegeta smirked as the thoughts of the other raced through his mind, he chuckled louder as he threw the ball, Goku covered himself with his arms as the ball hit in a alarming rate. During this Vegeta melted into the shadows, covering his energy to nothing and moved to the dust that flowed through the air from his hit. Goku turned around just as planned to find the Prince not there ,but once he turned again he got a kick to the stomach and a punch to the chin as he fell down onto his backside, Vegeta leaning over him with a prideful smirk.

"I guess you weren't?" Goku kicked out, hitting the older Saiyan in the stomach, Vegeta went flying back, as Goku IT( instant transmission) to the other side and punched him in the face and then kneed him in his side. Vegeta grunted as he skipped across the damaged tiles to come to a stop at the end, his head dangling off the edge.

"You know Vegeta making untrue remarks like that, can come back and bite you." Goku panted out as he wiped the blood that fell from the corners of his mouth.

"True, true..." Vegeta coughed up as he leaned over to sit up right, his face and stomach bloody from the impacted, his lip was split as blood ran down into his mouth, he spit it out.

Hours went by, Goku was becoming tired of the back and forth fight he needed to step it up. He had already gone super Saiyan 3 twice and he didn't have the energy to go a 3rd time and Vegeta wasn't even breaking a sweat. But Goku did noticed a vulnerable spot that he shouldn't go for but this was the only way out, and to win. Vegeta's back, the one spot that showed weakness, he aimed at it once and just barely grazed it and the older gasped in mild pain and kicked him away, he felt bad but he had to win.

Vegeta went in for another powerful attack when Goku kicked his leg and the older Saiyan tripped and hit the ground, but got back up and jumped in the air his back unguarded, Goku smiled and disappeared and for the first time since the fight had started Vegeta was caught off guard. Suddenly something connected with his back and his world went white, as white hot slicing pain erupted as he fell to the earth with a blood curdling scream, his vision blurred in and out as smoke rose from the crater he just formed. His voice was lost as he dived into the world of agonizing torture.

"And Vegeta is down! !10, 9,8,and,7 and,6..." the announcer started to count down, Goku smiled as he awaited the smoke to clear and see that Vegeta was down for good. His eyes widen when the smoke did clear and Vegeta was bent over, his hand over his mouth!

"And 3, 2! Huh? Wait ladies and gents I think he's has recovered!" Vegeta felt the insides of his stomach burn like living coal was melting the inner walls of his abdomen; he forced his shaking hand to his mouth as bile began to rise. Goku floated down and ran towards the warrior, his face worried and all the fun drained as he fell to his knees in front of the Prince. He was shocked. Pouring blood ran down his chin like a red velvet water fall, while strangled gasps were heard as the prince tried to hold in the left of his blood. It wouldn't stop and for that it even poured between the cracks of his gloved hands, staining them in the process.

It was deathly silent as the crowd watched with horrified faces, not able to look away from the gory mess of blood that began to form around the smaller Saiyan's body.

"VEGETA! Oh god, you're bleeding!"Goku yelled as he watched Vegeta take his hand away as a rapid stream of blacken blood came out the Princes mouth; Goku took off his over shirt and pressed it to Vegeta's mouth. He didn't mean his to happen; he regretfully though as he watched as his shirt instantly turn red. It was completely taken over by blood, he couldn't stop the bleeding. Vegeta's eyes widened before his eyes bled back to his stony black while they rolled themselves into the back of his head, Goku yelled his name in horror as the prince fell into unconsciousness with blood still coming out of his mouth. 

The crowd screamed in horror, while Bulma, Oolong, Chichi, Master Roshi and Koran stood up. Bulma shrieked Vegeta's name as she ran to the nearest stair case hoping to make it in time. The Z warriors couldn't believe that this was happening now, Vegeta was going to surely die from that much blood loss.

Goku suddenly felt a large energy build around the small prince before exploding making Goku fly back and a pained scream as he hit his head on the ground, dizzy he uneasily sat up to find Vegeta puke up the last bit of blood before falling over in a deadpan. It was silent again as everybody stayed still, not trying to make any sudden movement for they were all to shocked to breathe. Not too long the silent was cut short; they then saw the blood around Vegeta's body begin to move in the way of a snake at an agonizing slow pace as it gently bubbled up higher and higher. Before long Goku was watching the blood. No, everybody was watching the blood, its black colour bubbled and boiled as it began to move upwards on its own accord it began to take on two separate sloppy forms. Before he could actually see it turn into dark red shapes of two identical beings. Goku's eye widen as color began to melt in with it, blue and red shedding the blacken color away, before anyone could voice something. Bulma turned the corner to stop dead in her track, her hand shakily covering her mouth, this wasn't happening, she refused to believe it.

Every one gasped as two being stood there unmoving and stood there in a uncaring way. Two identical begins that looked like Vegeta, stood there. One with the Azure color eyes smiled a fox like grin and the other with maroon eyes glared as they took in their surroundings.

"_Why did you take do long you dolt!_!" The crimson eyed male spat venomously as he crossed his arms. Staring at the dormant body of the prince

"_Oh man, what a crowd! I like it!_" The Azure male once closed eyes opened as his glared with a sinister smile plastered on his pale skinned face, with a hint of sick amusement

"_Finally_!"

FlashStepX: duh duh duuuhhhhhhhh! . OH MY GOD! Lol so tell me what you think and try to imagine these two newcomers and tell me what you think they will look like, Chapter 9 will arrive hopefully soon.


	10. family feuds

Chapter .9

**A/N FlashStepX**: Hey everybody. This chapter came faster than I originally thought, but with all the planning and wording I'm quite quick at what I do... so i described them out for all you guys... and tell them what you think... maybe sometime I'll post a picture on my **Deviant Art Account**... if anyone has an Account. Same username, as always... come and find me!

Goku stared in complete astonishment at the anonymous beings, they seemed to have adjusted to their surroundings quit quickly, the one male with the azure hair wore a dark navy sleeveless shirt, the collar of the shirt was slightly long kissing the base of his throat, his pants started with a sash tied tightly around his narrow hips. They then started out baggy in the middle, and then thinned out at the bottom. His boots were black with a blue hue, there was clasps going up along the sides. His hands wore tight hand wraps against pale skin, on his arms were strange foreign language scrolled upwards on his arm before disappearing over his shoulder. His hair was in the up swept style that Vegeta's was, but the male had blue coloring in his hair, in his bangs. The bangs were longer on the sides of his face while the middle was fanned out onto the right sided covering his right eye from view. Sharp piercing Azure colored eyes stared back at Goku; a shiver crawled over his spine.

The other male with the red hair wore a similar get up but it was much darker and twisted, he wore a darkish red long sleeved shirt, the ends of the sleeves fanned outwards into ragged fabric that had holes and burnt marks scotched in it like he had put his sleeves into fire. The collar of the sleeved shirt curved upwards before curving down slightly by his high cheek bones, his pants had a sash that blazed with ember much like hot coal in a fireplace. It had a marking of a dragon. The dragon was all skeleton with dark hole for eyes, the eyes bleed as its sharp teeth held a humans skull. Pass the gruesome image the pants were baggy but had burnt holes here and there before the bottoms got tight and were wrapped with black tape. His boots were red that bleed into black at the base of the boots, ember clasps glowed slightly as they went up the boot. The individual had a slightly faded scar underneath one of his eyes, He was more darker skinned then both Vegeta and the male beside him. He had the up swept hair, dark locks of his bangs slightly spiked upwards before fanning down on either side of his face, and what really made him stand out was the goatee that covered his chin. His crimson gaze flashed angrily as he snarled at the others in disgust, while they backed up in fright.

The male with the icy blue eyes turned when they heard Vegeta groan, his face brighten up and he kneeled beside the Prince, Vegeta felt like his insides would be the next to come up but he pushed the thought down when he felt someone leaning over him. Inky eyes snapped open to see a face of excitement glazing at him, those eyes of complete innocence starred back at him. The male squealed and yanked Vegeta into his arms, eyes wide Vegeta's lungs couldn't expand enough to get the air he needed to live, he began to turn blue, all the while begin swung around like a child.

"OH MY GOD! Oh Alec, look at how big you've gotten!" The male said in his overly hyper voice as he put Vegeta down, he smiled warmly at the dazed prince like he knew him before. The other individual rolled his eyes and backed away with disgust written all over his face. Goku opened and closed his mouth before he spoke in a hesitant way towards the male with blue hair.

"E-Excuse me, but I-I think you are getting him mixed up with someone else, his name is Vegeta?!" But he was simply ignored as the male laughed and ruffled Vegeta's hair, which the other protested as he tried to swat the stranger away.

"OHH, look Aizen, look how big our baby brother has gotten! Oh he's so adorable!" The other male, named Aizen growled as he turned away. Goku's body froze as did the others. Baby brother? What? But wasn't Vegeta an only child? Well apparently not. Vegeta's face spoke more words than any of them combined; his eyes looked at the male holding him to his chest in slight panic.

"What do you mean...? But I'm an only child! I couldn't have two older brothers that I never heard of before!" He stuttered as he tried to push himself out of the loving embrace, but the male wouldn't let go.

"Aiden! Let the brat go, he clearly doesn't want your love!" Vegeta's eyes snapped back to find those haunting red orbs piercing down at him with hatred-he flinched. This was his other brother, Aizen? They were like opposites, somewhere in his heart he felt happy to have two brothers, but then again he felt cheated... Where were they the time of Planet Vegeteis demise? The one named Aiden gasped and pulled Vegeta further into his chest and scowled at Aizen for the language. The other obeyed as he averted his eye contact to the cracked tiles below, his hand rolling into tight fists.

"That was uncalled for Aizen, watch your manners around Alec or else!" There was that name again, Goku questioned if Vegeta's name was really what he think it is? He sweat dropped, it was like they were married and Vegeta was their child, in some ways he was. Vegeta didn't have parents and now he had two amazingly strong brothers he had someone to call family either than Bulma and his son. Suddenly Aiden pulled away from Vegeta and walked over to Aizen, he touched the male's arm lightly. Aizen growled and swiped the offending hand away and backed up, Aiden's wide eyes narrowed as he walked closer to the adult.

"What's wrong, why do you have so unclean thoughts! Is it because mom died, or that you weren't suitable to be king!" Aizen's glare intensified as he turned to face his twin brother, see that was where things between them stopped, Aiden had the personality of innocence and twisted sinister ways while he was always cunning and battle ready. Aizen didn't answer but rather took a look at his lost long baby brother that they were sealed within for so many years; his eyes soften slightly before resuming his anger towards those words Aiden yelled.

Vegeta's heart stopped, his mother? She died... She died and they got to see her... what did she look like? when she was alive and thriving as the Queen of Saiyan's? He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as his Brother Aizen yelled back at Aiden who was snarling angrily, his happy-go- mask gone.

"NO, it was never that Aiden! It was never the fact that you were Fathers favourite, that he frowned upon me because I wasn't destined to be... what you were! He stepped on me like trash, all because mother gave me something I was not! I never wanted to have Guardianship; I wanted something special like you! Like Warrior ship!" Aizen had black aura leaking all around him. Aiden sighed calmly as he felt the built up energy that was consuming Aizen flow out... so that was it then... Jealously!

"Your job is equally as important as mine, my brother. My first priority as a warrior ship was to step up for your and Alec's needs, before my own! I was more jealous of you, because you had more freedom then me, I couldn't play with our brother, and I couldn't have breakfast or sleep until thinks got done! I was so painfully alone..." Aiden now felt his heart give in as tears of hardships was released after so many years... what was the last time he cried? Uh, yes when his mother was dying and she cased the seal on them, putting them within Vegeta for a decade. The seal was now broken and Vegeta's seal was up and working, their lives fully restored.

*PAUSE*

FlashStepX: So I'm going to make this perfectly clear as to what was on Vegeta's back, the symbol is a crested Seal that holds special value to (SPOILER ALERT) Gods, these seals are there life forces! Aizen and Aiden weren't born with one, so Vegeta suddenly was formed and 9 months later he was born, somehow Vegeta had subtended a Seal of his own that held both Aizen and Aiden's life force locked within! So making sure that nothing happened, the mother sealed both of them within Vegeta's seal and cast the seal to break in a decade, before her own life gave away.

*UNPAUSE*

Aizen growled as he walked up to the other and shoved him as brutally as he could; Aiden snapped out of his day dream and looked startled at the other. Grabbing his arm he looked down at his pale skin to find a huge bruise there, his brow creased together in confusion as his lip trembled.

"Ow, that really hurt! Aizen why'd you shove me... Y- You can't just be like this... We are finally reunited with our brother; we have him back we can start again... Please Aizen don't-" Aiden was caught off guard when the other ran forwards and slammed his knee in his side, Aiden cried out and went sliding to the title floor with a vicious impacted, suddenly something brown was unravelled from Aiden's waist and laid limply beside his legs.

"H-He has a Tail!" Piccolo stuttered, his eyes wide. He has never felt such immense power before it was like they weren't even from this world, or galaxy for that matter. Aizen walked over to the limp body of his brother, his tail uncurling from around his waist as it snapped back and forth. Aiden coughed up blood as he pushed himself off the ground and stood, his ribs were broken. He gritted his teeth as he turned to face his brother. Aizen eyes weren't red anymore they both glowed an eerie ember gold, his right pupil had turned into a slit (like a cats) while the other was completely black, iris and all as red veins that ran down up till his cheek bone. Aiden cursed in Saiyan as he wiped the blood that trickled down his chin.

"Change back! Change back right now, you know it is forbidden to use that form! _Aizen_!" Aiden growled out as he took another step forward, Aizen smiled, while Vegeta flinched as he starred at the sharp row of teeth that replaced his nature canines.

"You know what Aiden, I have had enough of playing babysitter to that little shit, and all I ever wanted was to be noticed! Noticed for who was I was and my title, but guess what _**that never happened**_!" Vegeta gasped as he was picked up by the throat by his brother, grabbing the male's wrist he tried to pry it away from his throat. Goku yelled in protective anger as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and launched forwards. Aiden's eyes bled to a menacing ember as his pupil's turned into a slit while he growled, tail snapping like a whip back and forth from behind him. He suddenly realized what he was doing, he was falling right into the trap, calming down his eyes reverted back to normal as he stood straighter and spoke.

"Kakarrot... Stop!" Goku stopped mid punched to the one named Aizen's head and instantly dropped from his super Saiyan 3 form in a burst of energy and turned his worried and confused eyes to Vegeta's brother.

"Do you choice to have such a dark heart... do you choice for the power and authority that was given to Alec and not you? What will that accomplish...? You kill him and we both die!" Aizen bit back his instincts when Vegeta began to choke for air as his hands clawed desperately at Aizen's wrist, shutting his eyes Aizen felt his life force begin to drain as the side of his face materialize away... Aiden screamed as his leg vanished... his wide eyes turned ember as an unearthly noise erupted from his throat as he jumped and connected his foot with the side of Aizen's neck making the other drop the Prince!

"Alec!" Aiden yelled once he saw that Aizen was down, he ran and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder in a worried gesture. Vegeta coughed and tried to inhale as much air as he could but his throat protested. Putting his hand to his throat his eyes became frantic, Aiden knew right away what was going on. Aizen slightly crushed the Prince's wind pipe. Aiden's hands went to the others and removed them, placing his own to Alec's throat he began to force his healing abilities forwards. Vegeta calmed when he felt his throat open wider and air met his lungs, he gasped. Aiden pulled away and hugged Vegeta to his body as he felt tears stinging the edge of his eyes. He almost lost him again... Too his own twin brother... damnit Aizen! Goku ran forward and knelt down beside the two, the other others did as well.

"Vegeta?" Goku said hesitantly, placing his hand to the Prince's shoulder. Dull coal orbs opened to stare at the other Saiyan; Goku noticed how tired he looked. Aiden sighed as he pet his little brother's hair down as Vegeta's eyes closed as he fell into unconsciousness. Aiden smiled lightly, but it was gone before long as he placed Vegeta into Goku's arms and stood up. Goku who was surprised looked after the strong male as he approached Aizen, who had been snaring at the whole thing from afar.

"I hate him... He should have never been-" Aiden reached out and slapped his own Brother, Vegeta flinched in his sleep but settled down and continued to sleep. Aizen's head snapped to the side harshly. "If he was never born, we would have never had a chance at life! You IDIOT GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Aiden slapped Aizen again as he forced his hands at his side they curled into fists; his blue orbs were blazing as a tear rolled down his cheek. The crowd gasped as some of them had their cell phones out videotaping the whole thing, even when Vegeta had vomit the blood up. Chichi couldn't believe this... Vegeta just puked two Saiyan's up... it was like he was smuggling them this whole time...! (FlashStepX: In a way he sort of was lol hikari-uchiha: vegeta the Saiyan smuglar) Bulma watched the other slap the red eyed male and winced, her gaze then returned to Vegeta... she needed to see him! Running forwards she almost got there but Krillin had snatched her upper arm and yanked her back.

"Let me go! Krillin I swear to the gods if I have too! Let me go!" Krillin shook his head as he pulled her behind him, her eyes rest on the limp form of her husband in Goku's arms. She clenched her teeth in anger and desperation, until suddenly there was a huge scream, her eyes stared up at the two mysterious begins that were face to face yelling at one another.

Aiden dodged a kick from Aizen and Flash step away from him ( FlashStepX: Lol yeah that were my name comes from... It's one of their special abilities both have it) the other screamed in rage as he fired a huge ball of red energy at Aiden, but the other deflected it as he ran forward and grabbed Aizen's throat.

"Stop this... you can be good... I know you can! You're upset I get that! But Please Aizen don't let it consume you!" Aizen forced the hand way from his throat and kicked his twin away from him as he stood he turned to Vegeta's limp form, he glared.

"I CANT AND I WONT! I want the _power_; I want a worthy title that everybody will bow down to me and _**only **_me! Then father will look at me with fear... and you will never get in my way! _**Brother!**_" Aiden's body was forced into a kneeling position as Aizen chanted to himself calling forth his special ability called Body Stealer; Aizen looked at Aiden with a wicked smile as he said.

Aiden's eyes widen as he quickly made his panicked eyes stare into the menacing eyes burring into him from afar.

_How dare he use such a technique on me, his own brother, his KING! Aiden thought with a hint of sadness._

"This planet is under my rule now, I am their new king and they shell obey me... You shall obey me... and if someone is to disobey me will be killed or put to slavery... either way this planet is good as dead once my business is fulfilled." Aizen shouted as he let go of Aiden, chuckling darkly the male disappeared and reappeared miles away, leaving the tournament with dread leaking in their stomachs. People started to scream as they ran about in complete blind panic, Aiden starred at the spot his brother once stood and he felt rage boiling in the depths of his soul.

Goku coughed to get the males attention as he shifted Vegeta over to lie on his chest. Aiden who had noticed turned and walked over to retrieve Alec from the other Saiyan, his emotions shifting to a more calming state as he began to carry his younger brother bridal style. Aiden turned when Kakarrot cleared his throat.

"What are we going to do about him? And what were you talking about being sealed within Vegeta for a decade? And what's with those eyes!" Aiden sighed, adjusting Vegeta ever so slightly he began to explain himself to the others about their past.

"A decade from when me and Aizen were born, we were birthed from our mother, Queen Marie Aiben. She was a loving mother, teaching us the ways of Saiyan's and how the sociality worked around the land and what people lower then us expected we do... But she wasn't just the Queen... She was a Goddess from a universe called Gate of honor and that she was banished from the one that created her, with several others. When we were born we didn't have a Seal? An incrusted symbol that is on the backs of every God and Goddess alike... It holds our life force intact; she was frightened when she found this out. We were dying slowly from within, because without our Seal's we just couldn't exist, being born with god blood. We wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for our mother. You see she kept feeding ud part of our life force to keep us alive but Suddenly five years later Alec was formed, and our health rejuvenated, She later found out that Vegeta had a Seal, and that both my and Aizen's life source was locked within in it. He was born and mother was dying from a disease she contracted because her life force was no longer strong enough to protect her health, before she passed she gave us duties to fulfill and sealed us away within Vegeta's Seal for a passing decade, that decade came and here we are..." Goku's left eye twitched as he looked over Aiden before looking at Vegeta.

"You're a- a God?" Everybody voiced as they starred at the blue eyed male with astonishment, Aiden laughed as he spun around to let everybody get a good view of him (Lol Vegeta is still in his arms), Goku cocked a brow.

"Can you do magic of some sorts or are you limited?" Aiden nodded and gave Vegeta back to Goku; he stepped back and chanted in his native tongue before long a belt of black leather appeared around his hips, daggers with poison tips were in their sheaths. He then moved his arms in an awkward angle before he snapped his wrists outwards, the words on his arms glowed and smoked at the wrists. Before long, metal blades suddenly came sliding out of the wording, right into his awaiting hands, once out, he twirled them around skillfully.

"_Oh yeah of course I have magic... What kind of __**God **__would I be then_?"


End file.
